The Three Outlaws
by LilyQuix
Summary: Emma is one of the three experiments from world war 2.The current president looks at them as abominations and seeks to destroy them before the public finds out.Abe is kidnapped and sees that really they aren't dangerous, just scared and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_In the early 1900s, while the First World War was going on in Europe, America indulged in experimentations on humans. When America finally entered the war they sent in their 'prototypes' in, which were shunned from history so no one would know the terrible things people did. Out of the hundreds they sent, only three survived. They seemed impossible to kill. Their wounds healed quickly, and they never aged past sixteen._

_World War I ended, and the experimentations on these three continued. World War II rolled around, and again new 'prototypes' along with the three who survived were sent in. Like before, only the original three survived. _

_World War II ended, and then the Vietnam War came. Even though many Americans didn't believe in the cause, the government saw it as a way to test out new 'prototypes', and compare them to the original three. Again, only the original three survived._

_The scientist became desperate. There tests on the three became more intense and more dangerous by the day. They couldn't understand how those before them made such creatures, and they couldn't. After a year with no results, the government decided that it was time to split the three up, and send them to different labs. It made no sense to keep all three of them in the same place._

_That decision had cost the government greatly. Usually the three had obeyed orders and never argued, but when they were separated they broke into a fit of rage. Somehow, all three escaped from their separate labs and went missing._

_Once and a while, they would be seen in a city, but would be gone before an investigation was launched. The modern president, ashamed at what those before him did, put the head of the FBI on the case of finding and destroying all three of them._

**Emma**

How the hell did I get stuck in this situation again? I stood there with my hands up, and surrounded by FBI agents with their guns pointed at me and Daniel. There was a tiny possibility that we were going to get out of this unscratched. The closer they closed in on us, the smaller the possibility was that we were going to live though. Nice…

Now I remember how this had happened. I saw Danny being arrested by the FBI and ran when Red was gone. Getting caught by the FBI meant torture and maybe death and it always meant the end of life as we knew it. I had found Danny, and freed him from his charmed shackles. I thought everything was going good, too good actually, until Red showed up and stared pointing his gun at Danny.

Danny, being the handsome idiot he sometimes was, tried to suffocate Red with his air powers. I had stopped him by grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him, but then we ran away because the FBI gained reinforcement and they started shooting at us. Somehow we ended up on this building surrounded. This always happened when I followed Danny, or maybe it was me never thinking. Either way, I promised to myself I would think next time I was being chased. If I lived that long…

I slowly turned my head and looked at Danny. This was my fault. I knew better than to come back to this city, let alone staying for this long. I couldn't resist though. Danny knew better too, but he was one of those people who didn't listen to their instincts or common sense. He looked at me, smiling one of his dumb grins, his silver eyes smiling along.

"Danny, run. Find Jay. Don't come back," I said my voice almost a whisper. I know he could hear it; he's always been able to read the wind. I felt tears coming to my eyes. It had been years since I've seen him, and now I had to make him go away and leave me alone, maybe to my death. His smile faded, and his eyes became serious.

It didn't fit his young looking face or twig thin black body. His silver eyes stared at me. That was one of the things I loved about Danny, he knew when I was serious. Another thing I loved about him was him acting serious when I was serious.

"I won't leave you. I don't where he even is, but you know he'll go crazy if you die. Even if I did, I couldn't leave you here to face this on your own," He said. I closed my eyes, and in one motion, I pushed him off the building. I didn't have to look to know that he had called the wind to stop his fall. He's never been able to lift himself back up though, just to save himself from a fall.

I heard gunshots ring and waited for the bullets to pierce my skin. Funny thing is they never did.

**Four weeks earlier**

**Hellboy**

"Why is it we always have to ride around in a garbage truck?" I asked to particularly no one. Abe didn't even bother answering since he knew I was kidding. I asked this question every time we went out. Why couldn't we have something nicer? Like a limo or something. I sighed and prepared myself for what lay ahead of us.

Apparently, an alarm went off at city hall. All that we have been told is that the floor broke open, and out came some kind of creature. It was a type three and tiny, not very dangerous to me, but still dangerous to humans. Already it had killed the nine guards that were on duty that night.

The truck backed up, and the door magically opened. Abe and I stepped out of the garbage truck, and into an ally behind the building. The other side of the ally had been blocked off to everyone except the FBI. Abe did his thing to see what was in there.

"A dark entity in this building, it's ancient, small, fast, and hungry." Abe said. "There is something else to. Someone else is in there, alive and fighting." He added. He looked like he was thinking it over, almost confused about it. I loaded my gun and sighed.

"Well I guess I should go say hi." I said and kicked the door down. Why were these things always hungry?

**Emma**

I cocked my head to the side. Who was this red giant now? I came in here hoping to get a peaceful sleep, and then I get attacked by this this slimy, spider thing that looked like an ugly reject toy from McDonalds. It was that girl. That damn lady came in here, and recited that spell that made some jar break open. That thing looked like a tiny little spider with a scorpion tail, but it quickly grew in size with the humans it sucked dry with its tail. From what I could see, it got its power from sucking every drop of blood from the guards. If I wasn't careful it was going to get me too. I had to either kill this thing, or escape without letting it go too.

I was currently hanging on top of one of the many electric chandlers hanging from the ceiling. Being on the ground would have been a disadvantage for me. Maybe because lighting was my forte and lightning came from the sky, but even though that thing was as big as me, it was still faster. I saw a shadow flicker from across the room, behind the red guy. It was going to get him like it got the guards if I didn't do anything.

I swung the chandler to the side, and jumped down onto a wooden desk. I landed with a loud thud which attracted the thing that had been looking for me since I "accidently" threw a lightning bolt at its dinner, and turned it to ash on the spot. I broke into a run on the spot. Now was one of those few times where I wished I had the same powers as Danny. That would be very helpful in this specific situation.

Danny could control the air. He could fly and make other things fly too. His was a dangerous power, but not very good when fighting with close combat. He could create a space around someone head and take all the oxygen away from there, but it took a lot of concentration for him, even after all these years.

Now, I didn't like that I could hear that thing scurrying after me. The only thing I disliked more was that I could hear the big red guy thudding toward me from the opposite direction. Thinking fast I jumped onto a display case and then jumped onto a railing to the second floor. The Red guy was on his own. I wasn't going to take on both of them right now.

I heard gun shots once my hands grabbed the rail. Oh great. This guy had a gun that he could shot me with, just what I needed right now. I climbed over the rail, and glanced behind me just in time to see that spider thing flying right at me. Before it hit me and sucked me dry like the poor humans, its insides did. From what I could gather the guy had shot it while it was flying toward me. Great, I have a red giant with a gun after me, I was covered in spider goo, and my sleep was interrupted. This night was going absolutely perfect.

I smelled smoke. I looked down and saw that the creatures' insides were burning the carpet. Just as I noticed it the fire alarm went off. I jumped off the balcony and down to the ground floor. I wasn't going to get blamed for this.

"Stop right there." Someone said and I heard the cock of a gun. Shot, I forgot about the red guy with the gun. I slowly turned around. This was just what I needed. To get shot with a gun by a red giant who was obviously not friendly. Maybe I could get him on my side since it's obvious he wasn't human. He must have been an experiment like us.

**Hellboy**

The first thing I noticed about her was how small she was. She had to be like 4' 4'' or something. The second thing I noticed was she was black. Why was there a black girl running around City Hall this late? Actually, it isn't that surprising in this city.

"Turn around." I said and saw her slowly turn around, her face showing annoyance. I felt her electric blue eyes examine me. She wasn't scared or showed any kind of surprise. "I got someone here." I said to the others through my collar walkie-talkie." I heard the door open and everyone came in, even though the sprinklers were going off.

"Why is someone like you working with humans? You're like us, but you help them." I heard her say in disgust. The others filed around her, blocking her escapes. I saw her eyes dart form side to side, looking for an escape.

"Listen, this gun uses really big bullets so why don't we try and talk through this cal-" I started. She darted up and ran. Even as bullets from the others pierced her body she didn't stop. She grabbed a gun from the floor, where a dead guard laid, and ran through the door we came through. "Aw crap." I muttered and stared running after her along with the others. By the time we got outside she was gone.

"Where's Blue?" Someone asked. Now that someone had said something, I didn't notice him come in, and I didn't see him inside. Now this was one of the reasons I liked working solo.

**Emma**

I pushed the gun closer to the fish guy's head. "Move faster." I said pushing him through the back streets and alleyways. Surprisingly the guy wasn't scared, and then I saw why. The guy had a tracker on his belt. I pulled off the tracker and crushed it on the ground. I kept pushing him until we made it to the place I was hiding for now.

I forced him up the fire escape and through the broken window the abandoned apartment building. I pushed him on the ground and sat across the room from him. The wounds in my back hurt like hell and I could feel the hot blood soaking my shirt and dripping onto the floor. Right now my anger was blocking out the pain.

"Why did you take me here?" The fish guy asked. He looked a little confused, was there something I was missing.

"Why are you and that red guy helping those humans?" I asked angerily. I needed to understand why. Why would he or the red guy help those humans? I know they were FBI, the same agency that is hunting us down. Those humans trusted them. They weren't like caged animals let lose for a job, they were freely helping these people. Originally I had thought they were like caged animals, but that is a lie I now know.

"They saved me and him. Why were you in that building?" He asked. I didn't feel like playing question-and-answer-swap with him but maybe I could get him on our side.

"I was trying to sleep. Then that spider thing came at me and ruined it. I still don't see why you help them. Humans are bad news for people like you and me." I said, letting the gun droop to my lap. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. I was becoming dizzy fast. It hadn't been long and already I had lost a ton of blood. My anger was fading and the pain was poking through.

I heard the fish man scuffle to where I was. My eyes shot open and the gun became trained on him again. "Stay where you are." I said my breathing coming in gasps.

"Let me help you." He said and grabbed my outstretched arm. A shot rang out from the gun but he avoided it. I felt his mind look into mine. I kept much hidden but I couldn't hide everything with my mind, which was becoming so unfocused from the blood loss.

He saw the torture, the war zones, and even glimpses of the lab, all the things that didn't matter to me. He did see something that I wish he hadn't. He saw the reason I was here. I tore away and pushed his mind away from mine. I was breathing heavily and couldn't think. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the fish man back away from me a little.

I heard sirens. At first my mind didn't register it. It did when lights shined through the broken windows and the sirens were closer. I clumsily got up and moved, dropping my gun in the process. The fish man moved but I was still quicker. I was out the window and running before he could get close to me. I didn't understand, but I wasn't going to get caught through a failed hostage situation. My mind wasn't focused enough right now.


	2. Chapter 2

++++**The next morning**++++

"You mean to tell me that you had one of them right in front of you and you let it escape! Do you realize how many more lives you put in danger?" Manning, the FBI director, yelled at the three of them as they stood there after their mission. Liz, for some reason, had been called in even though she wasn't sent out.

Red scratched his head. "I don't get why you're so mad. She just seemed like a normal girl. What's so dangerous about her?" He asked.

"What's so dangerous? The fact that they can cause power outages and control electricity is incredibly dangerous! They can control the air we breathe and do the unthinkable! They're monsters! They don't age, and can heal their own injures! They're monsters we say! Un-killable monsters!" Manning yelled.

Abe cocked his head to the side at this.

**Abe**

She didn't seem dangerous, more like scared and just angry at humans. From what I had researched after I saw into her mind, she had probably been in a number of wars, on the American side I would assume, or was on another side and switched. Either way she had been on the battle field in more than one war.

From what I could gather from her mind, she had been tortured by humans, and forced to fight in their wars. The second thing I gathered, which was obscured from my vision, was that she had lost someone precious to her because of what humans did. I couldn't see anything about it, but I felt the pain of loss, fresh in her mind.

While I was thinking, Manning had stopped his rants and left with one last order for us, which was all I heard after his first little bit. "Find and kill her." He didn't say why. Apparently, she was a danger to the world, but why?

If humans had hurt her, didn't she have every right to be mad? But she could still be dangerous, but everything that I saw told me that she wouldn't kill anyone. She might have been angry at humans, but she didn't have any intent to kill any of them.

If my assumption was right, she would be at Running Roads Cemetery in two days, at a grave in the back under a tree. She would be there at night, when no one is around. Those were the plans at the top of her mind, with the fresh feeling of pain surrounding it. Whoever it was, they were someone close to her.

I had to convince Red and Liz to go with me. Going out by myself, was out of the question. She easily could over power me, even if she was injured. With Red and Liz, we could probably find out more than if it was just me. They could make sure she couldn't leave. I just had to know more. Never could I ever have contemplated such a person existed.

To be able to control lightning and air, and to never age and be able to heal their own wounds…it's incredible just thinking about it. How could someone like that exist though?

One thing confused me a little, Manning said 'they'. Were their more people like her with similar powers and memories? Was that who she was going to visit there, someone who was like her and was killed by humans? Or was that a special meeting place for 'them'?

++++**Two days later**++++

Emma sat there with her head resting against the tombstone. For the past few days, she had been hiding in the woods behind the cemetery. So far she had been able to avoid the FBI, that seemed to be everywhere at the moment. After today she would move from this city to another. At that new city she would be able to steal some electricity to heal the gunshots she got two days ago.

On the ground next to her sat a dozen black roses, and in the tree above the gravesite was a black ribbon that was elaborately tied onto the lowest branch.

**Emma**

My wounds burned like fire, probably from infection. I haven't been able to even step one foot on the streets, so finding clean clothes, bandages, clean water, or food had been impossible. My body was weak from hunger, thirst, and exhaustion since I never allowed myself to sleep more than an hour in one spot.

I hated not being able to heal my wounds at the moment. If I believed in any sort of god, I would pray that I would make it to the next city. I knew I would though, since I wasn't that easy to kill.

Being here, at this place, was calming and at the same time depressing. Everything else was washed away into the back of my mind as I remembered who was buried here, and why he had died.

Four years ago, my son was buried here on a sunny afternoon with only some kids from his school, and, of course, the orphanage parents. Boys from his school had bullied him, and one day they 'accidently' pushed him out a window on the second story. He broke his neck instantly so his death was painless at least. Me and Daniel wanted to go to the funeral, but that would have raised questions. I remember my brother had to hold me back so I wouldn't go. My only baby…dead and buried.

It seems like it was only yesterday when I dropped him at an orphanage. Twenty years ago, the three of us traveled together. When he was born, me and Daniel knew our life wasn't the one we wanted for our only child. With tears in our eyes we decided to give him away, and hope he would have a better life without knowing any of us.

Our only child, and he was killed. Why did humans make the stupidest choices? Even though the three of us were born human, we no longer consider ourselves human. After what they did to us, how can we think of ourselves like them? We've lived so long, and we are wiser than anyone alive.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Every year the same questions ran through my mind. Did we do the right thing? Was his life better than it would have been with us? Would he have wanted a life with us if given the choice? Did he hate us? What did he think of us? Us of course meaning me and Danny.

I never could think of the answers to these questions. The sole reason was, because I didn't know him. None of us did. We all checked up on him a few times a year, but we didn't really know anything about him. Still, I felt depressed. He was my son, and now he was dead because of something stupid someone else did. As his mother, I felt physical pain from his death even though I didn't know him.

I snapped out of my thoughts from the sound of footsteps behind me. I glanced behind me, and moaned. It was the red guy again. He was probably told to hunt me down by his FBI friends. Question is, how the hell did he find me here? Was I spotted here one year ago? Or did they see me when I came out of the forest?

I sighed and thought of a quick plan. I was faster than him for now, but I didn't have any energy, so fighting was out of the question. I was faster, so running was another option, but that one made me frown. Running was cowardly, but it was the only option in my state. I would also use all my remaining energy to run, but if I succeeded there was a higher risk of getting caught before I got out of the city.

I stood up slowly, and then ran past them, dodging tombstones as I went. I didn't look behind me, which was a mistake. I realized this when I felt someone jump on my back and made me fall to the ground, flat on my face. I wiggled and squirmed but, his person sat on my back which made me want to cry out in pain from my wounds. I stopped struggling, since it was causing more agony for my wounds.

"We just want to talk," I heard the red guy say. Yeah that's what they always said to us, right before they ambushed us with guns. The person got off me, and I struggled to sit up. If I ran now they would probably get me again. Also the pain was making it hard for me to move without showing pain. Was I getting slow or was my energy lower than I thought earlier?

"I don't believe that for a second," I answered staring at the ground with my mask of stone on. I focused on controlling my breathing and not show any motion of being in pain.

"We want to know more about what happened to you," I heard a familiar voice. It was the fish guy that I had attempted to kidnap and get on our side. Worst…mistake…of…my…life…

"Are you sure you want to know anything about me? Aren't you going to give me over to your buddies for a nice reward? You human lovers won't believe me at all I bet, even if I told you," I said and smirked.

"We'll see about that. Start talking," The red guy said. I looked up. There was the red guy, the fish guy, and this white girl with black hair. Blue, Black, and Red. How adorable…

"I'm Liz," The girl said smiling a little, "That's Red, and that's Abe," She said pointing to the red guy and then the blue guy.

"Well it's always nice to know the names of my captors before they turn me in," I muttered. "Let me give you a history lesson on the secrets of the government you human lovers," I said, unhappily. I hated this story. Mostly because it shows how bad our lives have been. I'll just have to tweak it a little to make it sound like the other two aren't alive anymore. That way, maybe they can try a normal life and get away with it for a few years.

((Below is her telling it like it's a story))

_In 1925, President Calvin Coolidge thought that the US military could do with some… improvements. One of those improvements involved human experimentation. He gathered the best scientist in the country and invited them to help him carry out these experiments. _

_To start this project, he asked his own body guards to catch some black children in south, for the scientists' experiments. Back then, the government was very raciest. Even though blacks were technically free, they were not treated equally. If a black child goes missing, the police wouldn't care since they were mostly all white, although, if it was a white child, then they would go all out looking for it. _

_These experiments went on for years, even after Coolidge left office. As new presidents stepped in, they agreed that it was a cause that was worth the budget. When World War I came around, Woodrow Wilson sent in the 'prototypes' to fight on the front line for the battles in Europe._

_Out of the hundreds that were sent, only three survived to come back to America. They became known as the original three; since they were the first ones created and then survived, the first real 'test drive'. They were created with a mix of human life, science, and dark magic. Scientist tried to create more like them, but always failed. They never could understand how to use the dark magic like the scientist that created them. These original three we literally the first three made, and were the only ones made in a special lab. Its location was lost though along with the scientist that created the. _

_Many experiments were forced on these original three and they suffered more and more. The scientists were hungry for the knowledge that had created them, but they found nothing in the end._

_As you know, these three were next to impossible to kill. Their wounds healed very quickly, and they were extremely fast on their feet. Because of the experimentation, they never aged past sixteen._

_When World War II came around, the original three were sent along with a bunch of new 'prototypes' to the battlefield. Once again, the original three were the only ones to survive out of all of them._

_Then it was the Vietnam War. Even though many Americans didn't believe in the cause, the original three were sent to war with more experiments. Only the original three survived again._

_After the war ended, modern scientist became desperate. There were many labs around the country, each wanting a crack at the original three. Hoping to get more results, the government split them up and sent them to different labs. _

_I am one of those original three. Today's president is ashamed of what his ancestors did. He ordered all experiments to cease, and for any living ones to be killed. That's the real reason your FBI friends want me dead._

I left out all the parts about Daniel and Jay. I left out that we had gone crazy when we were separated. I left out that I had had a son with Daniel and that he had died. I looked for some reaction from the three who had made me say it.

"I believe you," Abe said symptomatically, "Those memories were painful for you, and they fit the story," He said quietly. Well there's one. I looked at the red guy. Wait…oh yeah he read my mind.

"What about you mister 'I have a big gun and I will shot you because the humans command me to do so'?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess I can believe you too if that's what he says," He said with a defeated tone. Liz nodded her head. She was staring at the ground with an intent look on her face.

"It's all possible," She said. I got up carefully, and brushed off my already dirty clothes, still visibly stained with blood from two days ago. I started walking away, back into the forest. It was time for me to leave. I couldn't stay here any longer. They believed me and they probably would let me go.

"Where are you going?" Red asked. I smiled and shook my head. Didn't these guys get anything?

"I'm leaving, isn't it obvious? I've been in this city to long. It's time for me to move on. Your FBI friends aren't going to leave me alone, so if I don't leave now they're going to catch me. If you have any respect for others like yourself, then you won't take me to them. You'll let me walk away and use the information you have learned for something good maybe," I said and continued walking, never looking back. I heard them whispering something to each other.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Abe asked. I could hear objection among his friends. I stopped walking and shook my head.

"You work with the FBI. There is no way I could stay with you guys without them finding out and getting me. I have to leave," I said finally and started walking again. Memories of a warm bed, hot food, burning showers, and nice clean clothes came back to me. Once we had 'found' a wallet with a bunch of cash. We used the money to spend a night at a nice hotel. It had been like heaven for us.

I heard Red sigh. "We could smuggle you in probably," He muttered loud enough for me to hear. It was a good plan until you came to the conclusion of 'How?'

"The question is how. I'm tiny, but I don't think I can fit in your pocket even if I wanted to," I said with a laugh. I turned and looked at them.

"Well come up with something," Abe said.


	3. Chapter 3

My question, "How", was answered with a seemingly easy and simple plan that would never work. I was proved wrong when I ended up in, what I later learned, was Red's room. His room was the only one that didn't have security and didn't have video tapes anywhere on the entire floor.

The simple plan was me hanging onto Red's back while he walked into the building. I was amazed that there was no X-ray scanning equipment or pat downs on the way through the door. It just showed how much these three were trusted. The plan had sounded easy at first, but I soon found out how hard it was. My legs and arms hung tightly around his huge torso as he went through the building and I was scared to even breathe while in there. Halfway to the room, I started thinking how stupid I probably was agreeing to this, and that I was probably being carried right into a trap. I was still tense when Liz told me that it was safe. I ungracefully dropped from Red's back and painfully onto the ground. My body un-tensed when I saw that we were in an actual bedroom and it was filled with cats.

Now, it wasn't so bad on the ground. The pain from my fall gradually subsided, and cats from all around greeted me. All of them wanted me to pet and scratch them. Over the years, I had noticed that cats were drawn to me like dogs were drawn to my brother, Jay, and birds to Danny.

As I thought about my broken family, I pet the cats with a fake small smile on my face and realized how much I missed them. We had split up for a reason, but I've always had the feeling it was wrong even though it was safer. It had been years since I had last seen Jay, though it was only a few months since me and Danny had met up in New Jersey. The cats must have sensed my sadness, as they sometimes do, because they started to ferociously rub their heads against me as well as lick my fingers with their rough tongues.

"Usually they only do that to me," Red mumbled from behind me. I hadn't notice him move, but my attention had been occupied for the past few minutes. I scolded myself for letting my mind wander again, and then, for a minute, I wondered if the cats did that to him out of sadness or love. Maybe both.

"Cats have always liked me," I said quietly while I was still momentarily lost in my own memories of happier times. Those memories were getting harder and harder to push away as the years went by. "Where can I sleep?" I asked once the logical part of my brain started beating away the emotional part, "I wouldn't mind the floor," I added. Even the floor looked like it would be a blessing compared to some of the other places I've slept in the years. I slightly turned my body so I could look at Red and noticed that the other two were gone. I don't remember hearing them leave.

"You can have the bed," he said shortly.

"No, you're bed is your own. I have no right to take it from you. It's enough that you've smuggled me in here," I responded easily. I wanted the bed but I didn't want to seem like I needed a lot. I slowly got up, careful not to rip open my barley closed wounds. Just as I had completely stood up, a red light in the corner started flashing as well as a high pitched siren went off. I automatically covered my ears while the cats scattered away to hide.

"I have to leave, stay here," Red said with a sigh and left. I noticed that he didn't seem surprised about the siren and once the siren and light were off, I decided to explore.

During my exploration I found a huge bathroom, with both men and women's shampoo and soaps, a dresser filled with way too big clothes, cat dishes, a computer that was locked with a passcode, some TV's, a stereo, as well as a million cat beds, toys, and well cats.

I took advantage of this momentary alone time to peel off my never washed clothes, and picked out some of Red's big clothes for me to change into. It was time for a shower. The shower wasn't like the magical one I had in the hotel once; it was a living hell that I couldn't leave. The hot water made me want to scream out in pain when it cleansed my wounds of all the dried blood and dirt. Once the water stopped running brown, I gently took a puffy thing and some women's soap and cleaned my entire body. I spent much of my time cleaning my wounds until I was satisfied enough that they were clean. They stung and pulsed with pain but I forced my mind to turn the other way so I could finish cleaning my body. Halfway through rinsing my hair, my body started to shake which made me quickly finish up and leave.

Once I was out of the shower, I sat on the ground and waited for my body to stop shaking and the pain to subside some. Once I was able to move some, I took a black brush from the counter and brushed out my forever knotted hair. The experience was excruciating but when I was done it looked beautiful and straight. By that time I was mostly dry and immediately dressed myself in the oversized clothes.

The pants and shirt had to be rolled up and secure with a belt and hair ties that I found. I was looking for something else I could do when I realized that I felt exhausted. I refused to sleep, feeling there was something else I could do. When I could think of nothing to do, I decided to sleep. The shower had left me cold and numb from pain, so I shifted to the bed and lied down on my stomach. I heard little paws jump onto the bad and soon I felt a bunch of cat bodies making a lining around me. I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I thought about sapping some power from a nearby outlet. I rejected the idea when I remembered that this was an FBI building and I would get myself caught that way. I was trying to think of more plans to get power when my mind drifted off to sleep.

**Red**

I was soaked through with the insides of sort of an alligator looking creature that had been eating the deer whole in a nearby part. I secretly wondered in my head why all these ancient type monsters exploded all over me when I shot them? Surprisingly I found Liz perched on the edge on my bed, her gaze fixed toward the center of the bed. I glanced there and saw Emma sleeping there on her stomach. At least she appeared to be sleeping with her slow breathing and unmoving body. Sleeping cats surrounded her.

Liz carefully got off the bed, somehow managing not to wake any of the cats sleeping around Emma, and took a few silent steps to me. "She fell asleep in your clothes," She whispered. I felt a small smile come to my lips when I remembered how she said she didn't want the bed. Liz kissed me and gestured to the basket beside the bed before leaving. After she left, I saw that it was full of blankets and some of her clothes.

**Emma**

I awoke to the delicious smell of some sugary hot bread. My mouth unknowingly watered at the thought of food and my stomach auditable growled. I shifted slightly while my body woke more and more up. I froze when I felt something around me move. Many somethings.

I creaked open my eyes to see the fuzzy bodies of many cats jump off a dark covered bed. At least it sounded like a bed with its springs creaking as the wave of cats slid off the edge of the bed. The bed smelled sharply of man's cologne and I briefly thought were the hell I was while my body tensed to run.

My body relaxed when I remembered the previous night. I was safe, at least I thought so. There was food, somewhere. I was wearing clothes, which were way too big. And I was in an FBI building, which was dangerous with three people who had undeniable backgrounds about their own powers. I slowly sat up onto my butt, failing to not aggregate my wounds.

While I pressed a hand to my painful wounds, I though more about how poor my choices were yesterday and how stupid I had been. My previous reasons didn't amount to the anger I felt at myself at the moment. I could only hope that my stupid choices weren't going to get me killed. The sound of a door to my left clicked with the sound of it unlocking. My head turned left in time to see Red exit the steamy bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked when he saw I was awake. He wore dark brown pants, just like the ones I was wearing but lighter, and a shirt that was long-sleeved and black. He had a towel to his black hair and his eyes were focused completely on me. There was a hint of wary in them.

"Okay," I answered. I was never one for long answers to any sort of question. Only when it was necessary, especially when it was to someone who didn't trust me and I them.

"Take some food," he said and gestured to a silver cart to my right. I turned my head and saw brown circles of bread covered in this shinny amber liquid. Could this be those legendary pancakes that we've only heard about? My mouth watered at the thought of it. They were supposed to be sweet and fluffy, we had heard. He walked past me to the computer in the corner. I watched him while I slowly made my way to the food. Once I was there, I slowly ate savoring the syrup dripping food. I wasn't halfway through my third small one when I felt full. Food had never filled me up as much as a good jolt of electricity did. I left the cart and tiptoed to the computer.

I watched as Red browsed the internet, searching for information about me by the looks of it. He was at least trying to be discreet even if he was failing. "You could always ask," I said startling him. He glanced at me before exiting out of the browser.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Sorry," I apologized. I searched for a chair and found one with a ridiculously puffy cat bed on it. I tossed it on the floor and dragged it over to the computer. Now he was just watching me. "Can I use it?" I asked. It was time to see if I could access the FBI computers from here.

"Go ahead," he responded, still watching me as I pulled the keyboard closer to me. A few clicks and a lot of typing later, a black screen came up with all the FBI information on any of the computers in the building.

"What'd you do?" Red asked confused.

"I'm accessing the FBI files," I responded. The first thing I needed was to look for floor plans. Quickly I glanced at the side to the dusty printer. "Does that work?" I asked while gesturing with my head. I found floor plans long before he answered.

"Yes," he answered cautiously. I clicked the print button and heard the sweet sound of it working. I did this for all the floor plans for as well as security placements and air duct plans. Sadly there were no sewer plans, but the air ducts would be enough for an escape route. My heart stopped for a minute when I saw a security warning at the top of the screen. They knew I was in their files and would be coming for me soon. This wasn't good.

"What'd you do?" Red asked. I quickly snapped myself awake and started backtracking out of the FBI files. I erased all my tracks until I was back to Red's desktop. It was a nice picture of a motorcycle and made me a bit jealous to think it might be his.

"They saw I was in their files. I've erased all trace that I was there but there might be-" I said just as an angry pounding came at the door.

"Open the door!" An outraged and angry voice came from the door.

"Get under the bed!" Red hissed and went to open the door. I was about to dash underneath the bed but then I remembered the papers. I grabbed them and easily slid underneath the bed, giving myself much pain. I scrunched my face and pain and bit into my hand to keep from screaming out. I opened my eyes and located a foul smelling, black cover which I wrapped myself in to avoid being seen if they decided to look under the bed. Even though my skin was brown and I was wearing dark clothes, my eyes always glowed with an electric blue light that never went away. When we realized our eyes glowed, it freaked us out for a long while.

Whoever was pounding on the door would be looking for me since they probably knew Red wouldn't be able to hack his way through all of their securities. Frankly anyone could do it because it was full of giant holes that many people missed. Since I had been there when they created the first computers, hacking was as easy as reading a book, well depending on the book. Like a picture book with few words.

"What?" I heard Red ask irritated as the heavy door shifted open. My body tensed with fear and I held my breath as I heard three sets of heavy footsteps push their way inside.

"We received word that your computer was used to hack into sensitive FBI files. Who else is here?" A strict sounding man asked. I heard a set of footsteps move to the computer. I may have erased my trail, but that didn't erase their memory of it.

"No one," Red grumbled.

"That's highly unlikely," The man near Red responded. I heard his footsteps move around the room and objects of unknown size and shape were moved about. He was looking for me.

"You won't find anyone. I'm the only one down here," Red said loudly.

"Are you saying that a ghost hacked their way into the FBI?" The man asked.

"Sir, there is no trace," Another man said in a light voice.

"What did you say?" The other man asked almost angrily.

"There's no trace that this computer was used to look at the files," The light voiced man repeated with a hint of fear.

"How is that possible?" The angry one asked.

"It…it isn't. A trail can't completely be erased in the time it took us to locate the hack and get here. There would be parts…there's nothing at all though," The light voiced one said nervously. There was a long pause.

"Can you leave now?" Red asked.

"We will be confiscating your computer," The angry one said.

"No you won't," Red said. I heard him move a few steps. My body was almost shaking from fear.

"You think you can intimidate me?" The angry one asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes. If you want to take the computer or search my room farther, you'll get the director's permission first," Red intimidated. There were a few seconds of silence.

"We'll be back," The angry one said and left along with the other two. Once the heavy door was closed I let out a few shaky breaths as my body shook from fear. No matter how many years went by, the fear never got easier to deal with. The fear to be captured, to be tortured, to never see each other again, to die.

"You can come out now," Red said gently. He had protected and saved me at the cost of life as he knew it. I could never repay that. As my body shook, I crawled out from under the bed, the cover gently being pulled off of me as I crawled out from under the bed. When I was completely out, I kneeled there while my body shook uncontrollable. Two strong hands picked me up suddenly and I shut my eyes out of fear. The fear was trying to control me, but I wasn't going to let it. The danger was averted and was temporarily gone. I felt myself be put in a sitting position onto the bed I would assume.

"You're safe here," Red said to me and that pushed me over the edge. A few tears pushed themselves from my eyes at how close I was to getting caught. I felt multiple papers being put into my hands, a few at a time. I pointed my head down and opened my eyes. In my hands were the papers I had printed a few minutes ago. One hand had angry, purple bite marks in it. It didn't hurt though. "And now you can keep yourself hidden and safe," He finished. I looked up and saw a small smile on his face. He had known exactly what these papers were when I stated printing them up. He wasn't as stupid as he seemed. Maybe, I could stay here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma**

"I'm going to go see the others. Will you be okay here?" Red asked after I had officially calmed down. Slowly I nodded my head "yes" since I didn't trust my voice to not betray my fear at almost being discovered. "If someone comes back, hide under the bed until I come back. Okay?" he asked, probably sensing my fear somehow. Who knew if it was written across my face and body, or he could sense emotions somehow, but I didn't care enough to think about the possibility. The cats brushed against my legs resulting in a more calming effect than Red's words had.

"Yeah," I answered. Slowly he nodded his head and got up causing the bed to creak slightly.

"I'll be back soon," he said before leaving. After he left, I got down on the floor and spread out the papers to create a map of the place. Then I started examine and memorize them. After a few minutes I found that looking at all these different maps was a lot harder than I thought it would be when I decided this. Silently, I got up and searched around. In a desk drawer I found some tape, a dull pencil, and some colored markers. Going back to my map, I used a red marker to mark the line of sights for all the cameras, and colored those areas in. Blue dots were used for motion sensors (which only came on at night when there weren't emergencies), and pencil became my way of marking air vents on the actual floor map. My last marker was a dull orange which I used to label Red's room. Later I would have him point out the locations of other places, but for now that wasn't possible.

After some careful, diligent work, I had a complete map of all dangers, escape routes, and the layouts of each floor. The air vents were built with moveable fans and filters in case of emergencies and were cleaned once a month according to some cryptic notes at the bottom of one map. The day was always the fifteenth.

I taped each map together and hid the ones I didn't need. I only kept the one with all the clues on my person while the others were stashed behind the TVs and such. After a quick stretch and a search for the time (it was almost ten in the morning), I searched through a hamper of smaller clothes that had to belong to the girl Liz. I took a pair of flexible jeans and a long sleeved, dark blue shirt and changed in the bathroom. Through my changing process I found my wound looking red and angry, but I barley felt the pain anymore. During times of extreme pain, we learned that our bodies blocked it out in order to keep up consciousness and in turn keep us alive longer.

My heart sank with fear as I thought about what this meant. I could die if it was infected (which it probably was) and I wouldn't know it until I collapsed without knowing. Slowly I went to the bed and sat there thinking in silent fear while the cats rubbed their bodies on me.

If I stayed here, I needed to get some sort of medical attention soon. Where I could get this medical attention was unknown, and how I could get it was also unknown. Telling anyone would be hard as letting it heal without the use of electricity. I mulled over the decision, thinking out every consequence for each choice as well as how bad my pride would hurt if I had to ask for help.

The sound of the huge door opening snapped me from my thinking. Quickly, I slid off the bed and underneath it in a few simple moves. I settled myself by the wall and closed my eyes since I didn't have the cover to hide them this time. Fear poured from my body as I heard four heavy steps shuffle inside. I heard the sound of the door closing before I heard a few more steps come closer to me.

"You can come out," Red said a moment before I heard the click of a TV turning on. The fear stopped and I nimbly slipped out from under the bed and then onto the edge of the mattress.

"How are the other two?" I asked as I mindlessly pulled dust bunnies off my clean shirt. The news played in the background with meaningless stories as always.

"Good. They had Abe try and investigate your hacking, but he came up with nothing," Red said. I looked up and searched for him. I found him sitting backwards by the computer, smoking a cigar. I couldn't smell it, so I didn't complain. My brother had a nasty habit of smoking also. Me and Daniel thought it was his way of staying calm in worsts of situations and being the most sensible of all three of us. Jay thought that out panic and rashness was the glue that kept the two of us together.

"I don't leave traces," I responded and got up. I straightened out my clothes and pulled out my map. I had to get Red to identify rooms on the map before something happened. First, I needed my marker.

"Yeah, we can see that. What were you up to?" He asked.

"I made a map," I responded and located the orange marker wedged beneath a wheel of the cat food table.

"What type of map?" he asked as I spread it out on the ground.

"A super map," I responded, "I need to know where everything thing is just in case." I said and looked up. He got from his chair and peered down.

"That's Liz's room," He pointed, "What are the red parts?"

"Full time security. The blue is for night security and the pencil is for the ventilation systems," I explained. He pointed to another room.

"That's the library. Abe's there," He said and I labeled it.

"Does he live there?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's the main security area, front door, medical bay, FBI living quarters, Offices. Stay out of all those areas, they'll catch you," he warned. I secretly rolled my eyes.

"I've been around a lot longer than you have," I said and glared up, "I know better than to go into places I shouldn't. The only reason I asked was so I didn't accidently hid or drop into any dangerous areas." He took the cigar from his mouth.

"How old are you actually?" he asked. I tried to count up the years but really I didn't even remember what year I was born. Most blacks were still illiterate at the time, especially my parents. I knew the date because of my farmer father's wonderful memory and slight literacy, but my mother could never remember the year. It always used to change along with my age up until the point where me and Jay were taken along the river.

"Long before World War l," I responded, "What about you?" I asked back.

"About eighty. They found me during World War II," He said with a sigh. He stood up and went back to his chair.

"You still have a lot to learn then," I said and folded up my map. It went into my back pocket and I took my seat on the bed. A cat jumped down from the bed and rubbed its hand against my boney elbows. I unconsciously pet it while I listened briefly to the news. Only one story caught my ear so far.

"_Today, a funeral was held for the several security guards that were killed at City Hall a few nights ago during the break in. The culprit remains alive and at large, but the FBI has finally released a photo of the culprit. This is a sketch of the woman. The FBI warns everyone that if you see this person, you are to contact them or the police immediately. Do not approach her. This woman is dangerous and doesn't hesitate to kill those in her way."_

A sketch of my face appeared as well as a FBI hotline right underneath. I was a little shocked at this. It wasn't like the FBI could come out and say an ancient creature killed these people, but why did they have to blame me again? I was almost amazed that there wasn't some city wide rumor about any of us by the commotion that they caused trying to get us. The sound became muted and the room dipped into silence.

"They shouldn't have done that," Red muttered.

"They'll do anything to get me," I responded and turned my attention fully to the cats. My hands froze at some knocking at the door. My body tensed to run but Red waved me down. I saw him get up and go to the door. He opened it and in came Liz with a silver cart with two huge, covered, platters of unknown stuff. Most likely food I suspected. Red closed the door behind her, but I still sat there frozen.

"What's for lunch?" Red asked happily.

"Grilled cheese," she said and pulled the tops off. The platters were stacked high with piles of the cheese spilling sandwiches.

"Great," Red said and took one. He went back to the TV and turned the sound back on. I watched Liz, but I made no move to get up or talk to her. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, I just didn't know if she was a normal human or not. She appeared to be, but appearances were worth nothing in this place. I looked normal, except for my eyes, and I held some deadly power in my veins.

"Hey," She said and looked me up and down. She nodded her approval, "The clothes fit?"

"Yeah," I responded, "Thanks for them. My own were kinda dirty."

"You can keep those. Yours were beyond saving," She said. I shrugged a little.

"They were old," I responded. Red came back and grabbed four sandwiches and took a seat on the bed. I got up, took one for myself, and took the chair by the computer.

"What'd I do?" Red asked. I stared at him for a moment.

"Nothing. I thought she might want to sit next to you," I responded and ate my sandwich. Neither one said anything. The cats followed and some begged for food from Red. With no appetite, I broke off pieces of cheese and threw them out on the floor and soon they were begging me. Cats jumped in the air and fell over backwards to get the food suddenly, and it was incredibly funny. I glanced up and saw Liz sitting on the bed next to Red, eating a sandwich, both of them watching me. I saw them whisper slightly but I didn't try to listen in. I had some morals, plus it didn't look like they were discussing anything dangerous about/for me. I turned my attention toward the TV and completely froze by the story playing.

"_Police are currently chasing down Wall Street after a man who appears to be outrunning a car. The reasons for the chase are beyond us, but here is a picture that a local photographer has just given us…"_

The story continued on but my heart froze. That was Danny: a member of my family, my love, and most important person in my life. My ears blocked out the rest of the story as my mind worked on how to get out of this room. NOW. An incredible loud siren suddenly went off along with the flashing of the red light. The last piece of my sandwich flew into the air and I covered my ears. I glanced over to the two and saw them leaving immediately. A few minutes later the siren stopped going off and I could pry my hands from my ears. No doubt the FBI was sending them out to catch him.

I quickly got off my chair and searched for the air vent. I found it over the computer and quickly stood up on the desk and pushed it open. After a kick off the monitor, I pulled myself through the hole and was soon crawling through the vents as fast as my map reading skills could take me. Easily I climbed up vertical shafts using local static electricity and soon I was sliding down a diagonal shaft and kicking out the grating at the end. The piece metal flew far, but I didn't spend time to go and get it. After a quick search around, I found a supper fast car sitting on the side of the circular driveway.

I hopped in the cherry red convertible and shocked the car to life. I was just pulling out of the spot when I saw a garbage truck roll out of a metal, electronic fence. I floored it and just barely made it through the gate before it completely closed. Easily I overtook the garbage truck and headed to Wall Street.

**Red**

Apparently there was someone dangerous running down Wall Street and needed to be caught. I wasn't given details except that I should kill him and that he was dangerous. Abe wasn't allowed to come this time for some reason, but Liz was. Currently she was riding up front with an agent while I stared out the one-way window. Shortly after passing the gate, a cherry red convertible passed through my view. The driver wore a long sleeved blue shirt, had flowing black hair, and dark skinned hands. She turned her face to me and I saw that it was Emma just before she sped out of sight. I stared in shock at the place she just disappeared from.

**Emma**

I easily weaved in and out of cars and crashed through a blockade or two, which made the FBI very mad. The streets were now clear for me, and soon I came to a halted black van. I did a hard brake and saw four, darkly padded men with guns. Currently two of them had Danny on his knees and were cuffing his hands behind his back with these heavy looking, metallic blue cuffs. I halted the car and jumped out. I took two quick steps and sent a powerful shook through the two guards that raised their guns to me. Meanwhile, Danny shoved his two off balance with his shoulders. With another two quick steps, I shocked them too. All four were now collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"Danny," I breathed happily.

"One of them has the keys," He quickly said, looking around. I understood his feel of danger. We both knew that the cuffs left us without connection to out powers. I quickly searched the two that had put them on his and found the key. I unlocked the cuffs and they fell away with a clang. Just then, I heard the screech of a truck halting and looked around.

"Put your hands behind your head!" I head an FBI man yell. I closed my eyes and let out a long stream of air. These guys again.

"I don't think so," Jay muttered and soon the man was slammed into the concert a few times. When he was unconscious, Danny released him. I watched the man be injured, and unconsciously put a hand to my side where my wound was. I felt an odd tightening but no pain.

"I won't move if I were you," I heard Red say. My head darted up a moment later and I saw him taking cover behind the front half of the garbage truck. I was about to say something when I saw him reach a hand to his throat. I froze for a second as Liz ran to him kept asking what was wrong. I quickly snapped out of it and shook Jay enough to lose his concentration.

"He's a friend, let's move," I said and pulled him down the street. Soon he was the one pulling me. The sounds of pursuit followed behind us as untrained bullets failed to hit their mark because of Danny's wind abilities. Soon, we found men coming toward us from the front and he pulled me to an ally to the side. We followed it down and came to a dead end. Glancing back I saw pursuit a moment before Danny released my hand and flew up to the second floor fire escape. He kicked down the ladder and I climbed up as fear filled me. He continued up to the roof; looking down on me occasionally, picking every man off the ladder as they tried to climb it. Breathlessly I joined him on top, and he grabbed my hand. Quickly, he pulled me to the edge and we jumped. His air abilities helped keep me afloat, but I knew it was a lot harder with me than if he was on his own. Still, I was happy to be next to him again and running away just like old times. If only I could contribute like I could in the past.

After jumping many buildings, we came to a dead end. Soldiers surrounded our exits to other buildings faster than I could react and we were back up against the street. If we both jumped, we would both die since Danny wouldn't let me die, but he could make the wind stop both of us. By himself, he would survive though. Both of us put out hands up and for a moment, I started to think of everything that had just happened. Almost a "life flash before my eyes" incident, but with regrets and only with the past few minutes.

How the hell did I get stuck in this situation again? I stood there with my hands up, and surrounded by FBI agents with their guns pointed at me and Daniel. There was a tiny possibility that we were going to get out of this unscratched. The closer they closed in on us, the smaller the possibility was that we were going to live though. Nice…

Now I remember how this had happened. I saw Danny being arrested by the FBI and ran when Red was gone. Getting caught by the FBI meant torture and maybe death and it always meant the end of life as we knew it. I had found Danny, and freed him from his charmed shackles. I thought everything was going good, too good actually, until Red showed up and stared pointing his gun at Danny.

Danny, being the handsome idiot he sometimes was, tried to suffocate Red with his air powers. I had stopped him by grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him, but then we ran away because the FBI gained reinforcement and they started shooting at us. Somehow we ended up on this building surrounded. This always happened when I followed Danny, or maybe it was me never thinking. Either way, I promised to myself I would think next time I was being chased. If I lived that long…

I slowly turned my head and looked at Danny. This was my fault. I knew better than to come back to this city, let alone staying for this long. I couldn't resist though. Danny knew better too, but he was one of those people who didn't listen to their instincts or common sense. He looked at me, smiling one of his dumb grins, his silver eyes smiling along.

"Danny, run. Find Jay. Don't come back," I said my voice almost a whisper. I know he could hear it; he's always been able to read the wind. I felt tears coming to my eyes. It had been years since I've seen him, and now I had to make him go away and leave me alone, maybe to my death. His smile faded, and his eyes became serious.

It didn't fit his young looking face or twig thin black body. His silver eyes stared at me. That was one of the things I loved about Danny, he knew when I was serious. Another thing I loved about him was him acting serious when I was serious.

"I won't leave you. I don't where he even is, but you know he'll go crazy if you die. Even if I did, I couldn't leave you here to face this on your own," He said. I closed my eyes, and in one motion, I pushed him off the building. I didn't have to look to know that he had called the wind to stop his fall. He's never been able to lift himself back up though, just to save himself from a fall.

I heard gunshots ring and waited for the bullets to pierce my skin. Funny thing is they never did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma**

My eyes instinctively squeezed shut once the first gun went off. I waited and waited for pain to explode throughout my body, but I never felt it. Finally, the gunshots stopped and I hesitantly opened my eyes. One of the bullet-proof police shields was propped up in front of me with Red's arm slung across the top. Jay had just tried to kill him moments ago, and he had just saved my life even though I had been standing next to him. Basically, he had just saved the friend of his assassin.

"Red, get out of the way! That monster has to be put down!" A loud, angry man yelled. My face scrunched up in a sort of hurt look and my eyes shifted immediately to the ground. It had been a long time since someone had reminded me that I was a monster, years even. Still, the insult hurt just as much as it did in the labs all those years ago. After these hundred years or so, I still remembered being normal. I remember my normal mother and father with more normal siblings always arriving and growing up under me and Jay. The insult always hurt when I remembered normalcy, because then I compared it to what I was now. Truly, I was a monster who didn't age, or die, and shot lighting from anywhere I wanted. Just like always, the hurt was accompanied with anger. They done this to me, and that fact was never forgotten.

"So am I, but I'm still here. AND I have a really big gun," Red said and I saw his shadow raise an armed hand. He may work alongside these people, but I had no doubt that they would kill him alongside me. He was right, both of us were monsters, and the government always held all the cards at every point in the chase to our deaths.

"Red, I am ordering you to step aside," The man commanded angrily.

"What gives you the right to decide which of US gets to live or die? She hasn't done anything wrong, and yet you all want to kill her," Liz said. I didn't see her, but then I heard footsteps from the right and another shadow melded with Red's. I felt my wound tighten to a very uncomfortable feeling. My hand flew to it and I started to feel a little fear tickle through. I've never felt something as uncomfortable as this, but I've also never let any wound of mine go this long on its own without healing or medical attention.

"She's caused power outages, killed millions of people, and-" The man went on.

"You guys made her do it through. You guys created her to be this, and put her to work doing whatever she was ordered to, And now you want to kill after doing only what you told her to do," Red interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked. Sudden pain exploded beneath my hand and my body collapsed to the ground. I could barely breath as blackness engulfed my vision.

Liz wiped around at the sound of a body hitting the ground to see Emma collapsed on the ground, her dark hair covering her face. "Emma!" She yelled, but the girl didn't move. Liz ran to her and kept saying her name over and over again, hoping it would wake her up. Red watched Liz before turning angrily to Manning.

"What'd you do to her?" He asked dangerously.

"We didn't do anything. Men, aim," Manning yelled from behind all his men, toward the other edge of the building.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Liz asked hushed and panicked. There was a soft, almost inaudible, response from Emma that caused Liz to panic more.

"Red, she's hurt," Liz said behind her shoulder, not knowing what to do. Red put his gun away and turned to Emma, his eyes not leaving Manning until the last moment.

"Leave her to die, I command you," Manning tried as angry as ever. Red ignored it and easily picked up Emma. His gaze briefly brushed the buildings across the way and he saw the boy that had tried to suffocate him. He perched on the edge of the building across the way. His face was sad and full of pain, before he turned around and ran off the opposite edge.

"We're going to help her whether you like it or not," Red responded and turned, with Emma draped in his arms, to face Manning. He pushed through the armed men and none of them tried to shoot as the two made their way down the building as Manning continued to yell at them. As he moved through the crowd with Liz behind him, every single man with a gun wondered which was more dangerous at the moment: Red or Manning.

The consistent beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that was audible in the small, white room. Liquid antibiotics were steadily dripped into Emma's arm as she lay on the bed, unmoving but peaceful looking. Someone was constantly with her, just in case she woke up or Manning came to kill her. He wasn't happy about it, but he "let" Emma be taken care of by Abe and was constantly complaining as more and more men took the side opposite of him. As Emma's story was spread around the men, more and more saw the injustice and refused to take any orders that involved hurting or making the girl uncomfortable.

Today, Abe sat next to her as he read a book about WW II. Steadily, he examined pictures and records to brush up on one of the wars Emma was apparently in. His knowledge about wars wasn't as deep as his other knowledges, but it was slowly growing the more he read about each act of fighting.

"War seems a little morbid for you," Emma said quietly and suddenly. The book jumped from Abe's grasp and collapsed on the ground.

"I didn't know you were awake," Abe fumbled as he picked up the book.

"Is this the FBI building?" She asked slowly. Her eyes were barely opened and looked close to going back into unconsciousness.

"Yes. We brought you here after you collapsed on the building. Do you remember?" He asked gently.

"Yes," She answered shortly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still hurt?" Abe asked.

"I can't ask for help. I thought I could heal myself," She responded quietly.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" He asked. Emma's eyes opened more and she looked directly at him.

"I need electricity," She said slowly as if the word was a little foreign to her.

"Ah, do you need it to shock people too or do you need it just for healing?" Abe asked curiously. Emma was a little unnerved at the question.

"Just for healing," She answered shortly.

"Where does the electricity come from for sending shocks?" He asked while staring at her with though his huge, black eyes. Her head nudged deeper into the pillow as the questions started feeling a little invasive to her. She didn't like talking about her powers, let alone with other people who looked interested.

"I don't know," She answered slowly. He nodded his head and there was a knock on the side of the door. The two looked to the doorway and saw Manning there, wearing an unhappy face. Emma's eyes narrowed and there was a slight crackle of blue electricity at her fingertips. Manning held a gun up and aimed at her head.

"I wonder, would you survive a bullet to the head?" Manning muttered.

"Yes," Emma answered through clenched teeth. She clearly was even more unnerved about Manning being in her vicinity than the questions about her powers.

"Really? Can you die at all then?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know," Emma answered her eyes shifting down with a sad look. The next moment, her defenses were back up and she had a hostile face on.

"You aren't allowed in here," Abe said and stood up from his seat.

"I'm allowed anywhere I want. I'm the director-" He was cut off as his shirt was tugged backward roughly before he was lifted into the air a couple feet.

"What are you doing?" Red asked as he moved him and Manning fully into the room. The gun clattered to the ground as he struggled in Red's grasp.

"Put me down!" Manning yelled and there was a series of distant feet running.

"We never did anything wrong," Emma said suddenly, the hostile look still on her face but it was softened a little by Red's entrance. Manning was put on the ground but Red kept a hand clasped around the back of his neck as a precaution.

"I don't believe that," Manning answered.

"Then someone's been lying to you. We never caused any power outages like you keep telling. We never killed unless we were ordered to. We never caused any damage to any sort of property or life unless we were ordered to in a time of war," Emma named off strongly.

"Who did then?" He asked.

"You people did. Then you blamed it on us," She responded and pushed herself up with some difficulty.

"You shouldn't get up," Abe said but didn't try to push her back down. He was an amphibious creature, and was a little scared of the electricity that was now sparkling around her arms.

"That's not what I was told," Manning said just a tad weaker. He was starting to get a little scared of what she might do.

"The lady said she didn't do it. Leave her alone," Red said and shook the man. Normally this would be funny to Emma, but now she was a little pissed as blue electricity audibly crackled at her fingertips. Manning looked a little more scared now.

**Emma**

Danny was gone, my side hurt, and this man was still accusing me of stuff none of us did. I was sick and tired of having to run because of him, and so angry that none of us could be together anymore since it would be way too easy for them to fins us. Everything just felt like one big wound, especially my heart.

"I want our names cleared," I said in a strong voice.

"You could be lying," Manning responded not as strongly as before. He should be scared.

"We don't lie," I responded, not too happy, "You people made us that way. Check your files and you'll see I'm right."

"Your file said nothing about that," He said not believing it.

"Ask me anything and I will answer it truthfully as I always have," I tried. This was going nowhere fast, and each second made me more and more pissed. My fingers wiggled as the electricity begged to be released from its confined space.

"Might I intervene? I can tell when someone is lying if that would help you in any way," Abe spoke up placing a webbed hand on my arm. It felt cold and strange, and desperiatly made me want to pull my arm away. I then guessed it was more for his ability, than for the comfort I didn't need. I felt a force wrap around my mind and found out I was right.

"Where are they then?" He asked me, ripping his neck from Red's now slack hand.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, feeling no fear. I truly didn't know where Jay or Danny was. I didn't even know how long I've been out, but hopefully Danny was out of the city by now no matter how much time had passed.

"You're lying," Manning said and bent over to pick up his gun. Red nudged him and he fell forward. Red stepped around and took the gun as Manning got up.

"She tells the truth," Abe spoke up.

"Since you started to seriously hunt us, we decided it would be best if we stayed apart. I haven't seen my brother in three years, and Daniel is long gone by now," I explained slowly to him as he brushed imaginary dirt from his suit. I kept my face like stone now, even though I didn't feel any sadness like I should. I only felt hope; hope that I could clear our names and we could be together again.

"You don't know where Daniel is heading then?" He asked me with a distrusting gaze.

"No, we didn't get to talk much since your people were trying to kill us the whole time we were together," I responded starting to hate this back and forth of questioning and answering. "Are we done with your questioning yet?"

"One last question. You reacted quickly, too quickly, to the news broadcast of you friend, where were you hiding in the city?" He asked. There was no way to go around this. I only hoped that the three could run fast enough to avoid being killed for hiding me. Life was….interesting while it lasted.

"Here, in this building, right under your nose," I responded making it very clear to him so this questioning would end faster. I saw his gaze shift to Abe, who shifted his gaze downward. Red's gaze turned to the celling, and I saw Manning's face turn to realization.

"No wonder you all stood up so strongly. You were hiding her," He said turning on Red, "She was in your room when that system breach happened. She caused it, and you still hid her," Manning said, anger sneaking into his voice.

"I don't see what the problem is," Red responded turning his head back down to stare at the angry man.

"The problem is you let a dangerous person stay in a high risk security base, and also let them hack into our data bases," Manning responded as he failed to control his anger properly.

"I was watching her," Red responded.

"Do you know anything about computers?" Manning asked rhetorically.

"I could have hacked into your files from any government computer, maybe even a junkie computer if I really tried. I was there when they first created computers, don't you think I know how they work by now?" I interrupted his mumbling anger. Manning turned on me.

"Shut up," He said shortly and turned back to Red. All my frayed nerves electrified and a short bolt of electricity flew from one of my fingers and lightly shocked him. It wouldn't leave a mark on his skin, but it would hurt for a while. He jumped up a little and then turned back to me with a red face.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you child," I told him a gruff voice as my eyes stared at him with a shadowed gaze. Now I was starting to get pissed off by these children.

"Child?!" Manning questioned angrily. On that note, Red picked him up and took him outside, closing the door behind him.

"That went…well," Abe said quietly. I rolled my shoulders and rubbed my eyes of the last drops of sleep that were there.

"Is there anywhere I can take a little energy from?" I asked as I stretched. My wound hurt a little bit but I could tell my body was blocking most of it by now. Without any notion of sleep left in my mind, I wanted out of this bed and my wound healed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma**

Before I was actually allowed to leave the room, with Abe's permission at least, I had to get dressed in actual clothes. Abe helped me into Liz's same blue shirt that I had worn before and I found my falling apart gym shoes half under the bed. I slipped them on and tied them tight since the metal floor was especially cold on my bare feet. Once I was dressed, we were off exploring the hallways. It wasn't really exploring since Abe was leading the way, but it was still an exploration for me since I'd never seen any of these hallways. I watched his fingers clutch the World War II book to his side and I wondered what he had to be tense about. There was barely anyone in the halls, but I soon understood why. Those I did see wouldn't look at me and hurried past without a glance up from there feet. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I would find out eventually. The never ending silence killed me though while I waited for us to make it too a seemingly same place. That was soon too far away for me though.

"Why were you reading that book?" I asked Abe. He was only a few feet in front of me, so it he easily looked at me and blinked his eyes twice.

"You said you were in some wars, and I wanted to know more about them," He responded simply. My mouth twisted into a slight frown.

"It's not the faint hearted," I responded and focused my attention on what was ahead once again. I didn't want to think of war, it was enough that the rotting smell of corpses was sometimes in my nose when I woke up.

"I've never seen a war, but I can't imagine it's for anyone, even the strong hearted," He said. I slowly nodded my head. That was very true also.

"That's true. No one leaves a war unscratched," I said and paused. Images of dead soldiers flooded my mind as well as the familiar scent of rotting flesh. Every war brought worse and worse images: men drowning in their own blood during WW I, them screaming and crying from appendages being blown off from explosives in WW II, and also the dreaded pit fall traps in Vietnam as well as men dying from horrid diseases and being completely under-manned. I didn't want to talk about this topic anymore now. I wanted it gone as well as the burning stench that I knew wasn't really there. "What happened after…I collapsed?" I asked, admitting my own weakness.

"Red brought you here and I took care of you," He responded easily.

"How long ago was that though?" I asked, desperate to ease my worries about Danny.

"Two days ago," He answered easily. I let out a sigh of relief, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. Danny was long gone…good. I glanced over to Abe. He was watching me very closely now with those creepy eyes. I couldn't help but be unnerved about them, even though I tried not to be because he was a friend…I thought so at least.

"Are we heading to Red's room?" I asked.

"No, we are going to mine. Were you worried for your friend?" He asked. I hesitated and looked at him fully.

"Yes. Danny hasn't always been good at taking care of himself like me and Jay," I said and pursed my lips. I looked back to the front, trying to avoid his face that was still visible in the corner of my eye. I rolled my body around a little bit. I didn't feel pain in the general sense, but my wound felt uncomfortable. I guess I was pushing myself just a little since it felt uncomfortable rather than painful.

"How many of you are there?" He asked.

"Just three of us," I responded shortly. He turned to a metal door and it slid open. Inside was the warmest looking library I'd ever seen. Everything was done in browns, light and dark, as well as some redish browns. The book shelves reached up into the high celling, where there was a rolling ladder perched at the far end. Danny would have loved this. I may have called him an idiot because of his sometimes childishness and thoughtlessness, but he was actually a genius. He loved any type of word puzzle and loved to read. He was the first of us who learned during the war, and then he taught me. I then taught Jay since he was too stubborn to let Danny teach him. I smiled at the happy memories of when we were together, even though it was during one of the bloodiest wars.

"Do you like it?" He asked proudly.

"Yes," I responded with a small smile. Liz was sprawled out on a nearby couch, sleeping it seemed with an arm covering her eyes.

"Take a seat please," He said and disappeared back into the hallway. I didn't panic, knowing that Liz was here in case someone came in to try and kill me. I silently walked on the plush carpet and looked for an outlet. I noticed the giant, empty, fish tanks around the library, but didn't think much of it. I found an outlet built into one of the bookcases facing Liz and sat beside it. I stuck my three of my fingers into the three holes and concentrated just a little. I easily took small amounts of electricity, actually it was extra energy that no one was using from the generators somewhere in the building, and felt my wounds knit uncomfortably together. I didn't dare move during the process, always scared that skin would heal to places it shouldn't, like opposite skin. Bandages never seemed to be a problem though.

The electricity bubbled and jiggled through my body comfortably. I leaned my head back against the bookcase and relaxed. Good memories, both me learning how to read and teaching it, flooded into my mind as I stared at the bookcases everywhere. There was always a lot of frustration and laughs between us…but those were gone now. We were still being hunted now, but that might change soon. Hope filled me with a warm like feeling, or maybe that was the extra energy building up in my body.

I trailed my fingers away and took a good number or deep breaths. The uncomfortable feeling was gone and I smiled a little. I stretched out and looked straight ahead of me happily. My eyes widened when I saw Abe no longer wearing the black equipment he usually wore, and swimming around the fish tanks. I blinked a few times and he was still there. He stopped swimming and watched me. I slowly got up and stood in front of him.

"Nice room," I said with a small smile. No wonder his fingers were webbed, he lived primarily in water it seemed.

"Thank you," He said with an echoing voice. I blinked as I listened to how different it sounded. Danny would be able to tell me why, which only made me feel a little sadder. I heard the door slide open and I turned sharply to look at it. Red came through and sat in a huge arm chair. Liz was awake now and staring into empty space it seemed. She scrunched her eyes together and sat up, stretching gracefully while she did so. I looked back to Abe before taking a seat on the floor where all three could see me easily.

"I think you should tell us what's going on now," Red said. It wasn't a dangerous tone or a demanding one, just a calm, neutral one.

"You're right. Let me start at the beginning then," I said and paused while I worked the story out in my head for a few moments. "I wasn't the only one in those wars, or the only one given strange powers like these. There was also my brother Jay and our friend Daniel."

"Who did I meet?" Red asked gruffly. I smiled slightly.

"Daniel. He controls the air, and he can actually fly if he's by himself. It's really amazing," I said and closed my eyes toward the ground, "He's not that much of a fighter though. Jay's like me though. He can control electricity, but I've always thought he was the stronger of us." Red leaned forward and quickly looked around.

"Do you actually know where either of them are?" He asked quietly. I was taken aback by the question and pursed my lips.

"We can't lie," I said separating each word, "They could be anywhere in the country…but they'll come back here eventually," I said the last part quietly.

"Why?" He asked. I looked to the ground, my fingers pressed into the carpet. I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to explain what happened, and maybe cry because of it. The pain was still there after all these years…and it was still a punch to the face when I stood in front of that grave.

"You lost someone here, and you come to visit their grave, correct?" Abe jumped in. My eyes widened a little before I shut them completely. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Who did you lose?" Liz asked softly. I opened my eyes and glanced up at her. She was leaning forward too now, treating it like a wonderful story. I focused on the leg of one of the nearby couches, trying to keep a very strong face, while my fingers picked at the carpet threads.

"My son," I said quietly. I tried to swallow the pain in my throat away, but it just grew stronger. I kept my tears away, but the need to cry was there. I clenched my teeth. I wanted jay and Daniel here again…now, because this was too hard.

"For someone who's hundreds of years old and has a kid, you look pretty good," Red joked, breaking through the silence that had been settling into the room. I smiled slightly and the need to cry sized down.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I responded and looked up with a mischievous grin. Everyone eased back and decided not to talk anymore about the grim topic. "Anything else you want to know?" I asked quietly. Red shook his head 'no' with slightly pursed lips as he now stared up at the celling. The door opened and I froze. I looked at it through the corner of my eye and recognized the man in charge, who I knew as Manning, as well as a few other FBI guys. Manning held a laptop carefully in his hands and he seemed to be unarmed, unlike his escorts who had visible pistols in holsters on their belts. I turned my upper body to face him.

"The president wants to talk to you," He said distastefully. I raised an eyebrow. The same president who sentenced us to death for following orders? Conversations and insults lined up neatly in my head, all that I could use civilly in whatever conversation we had, and felt like a true devil now. Manning set the laptop on the ground a little bit away from my position while one of the men plugged it in the same outlet I had used to heal myself.

"Why?" I asked, not moving. Manning opened the computer and did a few things on it be turning it to face me.

"To talk, that's it," He responded gruffly. He backed away and there was an image of our president sitting at his desk in the oval office. I scooted closer and saw a smaller screen in the corner that showed what the president must be seeing full screen. I adjusted the screen to face only my upped body and then adjusted my hair quickly since it was sticking up in some places. Using a little electricity, I pulled it close to my head and that settled it. I wasn't one for appearances, but I wanted to look strong if I was going to try and save us. The president waited until I was ready.

"Hello. I am President Barak Obama," He said. I kept from smiling and kept my face stone.

"I know, you're the one who sentenced us to death," I responded. He was my, no our, ticket to freedom and huntless days, so I couldn't screw this up. He pursed his lips slightly.

"I admit that I may have been recklace in my decision, but in all due respect, every department made it seem like you committed great crimes and were a terror threat to our nation," He said. I closed my eyes for a second to keep from rolling them.

"So you're saying that a man who comes home from war, killing hundreds, maybe thousands of both innocents and enemies, doesn't commit great crimes with those murders? But we who have fought in your wars, for your cause no matter what the enemy offered us, should be hunted down and killed because we followed orders just like that same soldier? Why isn't he being hunted like us then?" I said poetically, having played the lines over and over in my head over the years. This president may not have started the hunt, but he let it continue which is worse. The president looked slightly baffled, but he held it well. His silence wasn't helping his case though. I kept my eyes trained on his, looking and feeling strong.

"Crimes committed during war don't come back with you when you leave the battleground. I was told that you committed crimes on home soil, but my Director of the FBI says that you are pleading innocence," He told.

"We are innocent," I said strongly.

"How do you propose to prove that then?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"The presidents who used to visit us in the labs, kept a log of the scientists' findings. It's a black leather book, with the edges of the pages painted black," There was a hint of recognition in his eyes but only for a second, "You know what I'm talking about. Read the book, and you'll see that we can't lie. Everything I say is the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He stated. I stared down at him.

"My mistake. Maybe someone else in the government knows then. Until then, I want us to be un-hunted," I demanded.

"You aren't any position to be making demands," He talked down to me. I smiled slightly.

"Really? You don't think that we deserve some freedom after your predecessors locked us in cages for years at a time, making us fight wars we didn't believe in without ever being granted the never-ending promise of freedom, and also making us into these monsters that we are now? I think you need to rethink your morals, and then where you stand with your humanity," I said with a slight hint of angry sadness mixed in. I clenched my teeth and started at him, unblinking. He blinked a few times while he stared back.

"We'll talk again. Until then, you are to stay in the city and with the FBI. If the others come to the city before we talk, I will think better of you if you get them to stay within the building also," He compromised. My face was stone again.

"Thank you," I responded and moved gracefully away from the computer by getting to my feet in one movement and faced Abe's cage. He was focused on what was behind me, which I was mostly ignoring. Manning hushed some words to the president before letting the two men take the laptop away. Purposefully, he walked toward me and took a stand in back of me. I turned to him and took a step back so it didn't feel like I was being looked down on.

"There will be some rules while you are here. You aren't to leave the building without my approval, and even then you need an escort. You aren't to damage anything or cause any sort of power surge or outage. Your powers aren't allowed to be used at all. There is no fighting. No hacking into the system again, and no messing with any security measures. Everything I say is the law, do you understand?" He said strictly, not happy at all about the arrangement.

"As long as no one touches me, I'm fine," I responded.

"Do you understand?" He asked again, a little louder.

"Yes?" I tried.

"Do you understand?" He asked again. This time I didn't say anything. I don't like rhetorical questions. He let out a huff of frustration at my silence and left. I resumed my seat on the floor with my hands only resting on the carpet for now.

"What now?" I asked.

"What's your brother like?" Liz asked curiously. I almost laughed, but Red seemed curious too.

"He's stubborn and pretends to know everything. He's quiet too," I said. An image or Red and Jay sizing each other up came to mind and I smiled a little. "I think you would like him Red," I responded. He just stared at me. Then it went on. Question after question about Daniel and Jay came and each one brought up a memory. I easily talked about them and shared stories that were both funny as well as a learning experience. I don't know when we stopped, but it was a while after sunset because we went back to Red's room and ate a dinner of hamburgers before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma**

My eyes shot open and the fog of my nightmare faded away. Even though I couldn't see it as clearly anymore, my heart pounded loudly from the perfect image it always left in my mind. I didn't need to see it to know how this one had happened. Even my current surrounds (which were soon remembered) weren't enough to draw my mind away from it. The nightmare was too common for me, and yet it still made my heart pound and me feel really scared. It never felt easier, even though it probably should after all these years.

We were always back in the labs (it didn't matter which one since they were all the same to me), and we always almost escaped. The final hallway always had a light at the end, but we when we came out we saw it wasn't light. Everything was always black with killing shadows. Shadowy tentacles would wrap themselves all around Jay and he would always struggle and struggle even though it never did anything to help him. Danny was always drowning in the bubbly floor, and I…it always felt like I was being held up around my neck by a huge hand that was bigger than my neck and head put together. Like a giant's single finger almost, but colder than ice.

The only thing that ever changed was the order of how we died. There were times when one of us escaped our personal prisons, but then were smashed into the ground by an invisible giant hand. Many times, I just gave up before they I could watch them die. I was always the weakest of us when it came the impossible, but only on the inside since I was always looked to be strong on the out. I always needed to be a survivor when really, I was the one who always wanted to just give up and end our torture…

After so many years of this dreaming torture (as far back as I can remember at least), they could never be completely forgotten. During the war (does it matter which one?) ((also, on nights when I wasn't having nightmares about the dead soldiers either surrounding us or lying on the battle field dead)), I used to wake up thinking that they were actually dead…It's been a while since I'd slept so deeply to have my own personal hell come back…I wished it hadn't.

Slowly, I pushed myself up (since the cats had decided to sleep both under the covers and on top of them) and found a fat white cat roll off my pillow and lodge under my back. I moved up and the fat thing struggle to remove itself from the bed completely.

Liz had cleared the top bunk for me while I was recovering and put clean sheets and covers up here for me. Red could now sleep in his huge bed underneath, and I had my own little place to sleep by myself. Both of us were happier now because of her.

The cats around me stretched out and jumped off the bed and onto nearby ledges except for a tiny white one on my feet. Once most of them were gone, I reached over and picked the little boy up. He yawned big and opened his huge eyes. They were a startling blue. I knew most white cats with blue eyes were blind, but I knew he wasn't by the way he kept moving his eyes around as they stared up at me. I tucked him in my arm and easily climbed down. Once down, I started playing with him with my fingers. He patted them with his paws and made me think he wasn't so young (younger cats didn't understand that teeth and claws hurt us more than other cats).

"He's a cute guy," Red suddenly said and rubbed the boy's chest with one of his fingers. I watched the boy whip his head down and latch his teeth into one of Red's fingers. It may have looked painful, but I knew it wasn't since I could see the teeth barely pressing into the flesh.

"He wouldn't move," I said and looked up with a small smile. I bent down and put the cat on his feet after he released Red's finger. He looked back at me before padding to where one of the food dishes were on the floor.

"They missed you, you know? It was like they knew something was wrong," He said looking down on me. I never minded being short, not even now, but it still unnerved me how big and tall he was. I could still take him down I bet, but there was a good chance that was my pride talking.

"I have that effect on them," I stated and stretched toward the ceiling. I felt amazing for the first time since the war (again, does it matter which one?) ((also, we were fed at least once a day during those times, which was more often than at the labs)) and felt stronger than I ever had in the past. Even as I stretched, I felt extra electricity sparkle through my body. It's almost like when you're excited for something and your body quivers along with your heart pounding.

"I've noticed. We should get ready," He said absently and went to the dresser to rummage around for clothes to wear. I went over to the hamper Liz had left and dug out a pair of flare jeans (my favorite since they had all this extra cloth and they were long. Also, they gave me a sense of privacy that most clothes I either stole or bought from thrift stores didn't) and a white V-neck short sleeve. I also found some under clothes near the bottom thankfully. I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door so I could quickly get dressed.

Once I was ready, I did something I rarely did; I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a lot better than I had last time I had checked (who knows when that was). There were no longer bruises under my eyes and there weren't any creases of lines anywhere. I looked how I used to (or what I imagined I looked like) before the labs: young and innocent.

I smiled a little and then left the room with a brush in hand. As I sat down on Red's messy bed, he locked himself in the bathroom and started a shower.

My hair wasn't as knotty as it probably should be, but what would I know? The closest I ever came to brushing my hair was running my fingers through it when I was bored or traveling. Liz had specifically gone out of her way to find me a brush though, so I might as well use it. It hurt a lot worse than when I used my fingers, but it was worth it. By the time Red came out, my hair was tangle free and smooth for the first time in my life.

"You look nice," Red commented as he tied his hair back. It might have been his age (it was apparently in the 20s because he aged slowly), but slightly longer hair didn't seem weird on him as it did for a lot of the guys I saw on the street. Guys who had enough money to not have to sleep ON the streets that is.

"Thank you," I responded and got up. I used a bit of static to drag the hair from the brush and then promptly threw it all in the garbage. After that, I returned the brush to the bathroom just in case it was Liz went looking for it for some reason.

"That's a neat trick," He muttered. I smiled a little as I came back out. Red was now hunched over his bed, trying and failing to make it. I suppressed a smile and scurried up the ladder to my own. I touched the cover of my covers and played with the electrons and protons in the sheets and cover until they were rearranged in a nice looking way. I slid down and watched Red continue to struggle.

I smiled, and then frowned, and then smiled again. I had such a devilish idea…but I knew Red might get mad. Still…what was there really for me to do in this place now that I wasn't allowed on the computer or allowed to explore?

I took a corner of the cover in my head and sent a stream of energy through it. A visible shock threw the cover out of Red's hands. He swore and reached for it, but I bounced it away. He reached again and I pulled the cover up above his head since it had been cornered against the wall then. He swore and then looked at me. I quickly took my hand away and hid behind my back with the other one.

"Stop that," He stated and ripped the cover from where it had been floating near the upper mattress. I watched him make his bed in silence with the image of him reaching for something out of his grasp continuing to make me silently laugh. Finally, he stood up and surveyed his messy work. At least he tried I guess.

I was about to smile but then the door slid open and my body tensioned. I looked over to it and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Liz wheeling in a cart of breakfast. I took a step back and she slid the rattily metal between one of the cat tables and the bed. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Good morning," She said warmly.

"Morning," I said with a very small smile. I still didn't understand completely why she was here and why the other two trusted her, but she hadn't given me a reason to be mean or mistrust her yet.

"Hey," Red whispered and put an arm around her. I shut my eyes and avoided watching anything they were about to do. I missed Danny enough, I didn't need to be reminded of the love we could no longer share. "Ummmm…Waffles," he said happily after I heard one of the tops come off. I opened my eyes and took a step to the cart. Red was on the other side and Liz had taken a comfortable place on the bed.

I took one of the three empty white plates and put a waffle on it. I added some fruit, syrup, and whip cream before taking a seat beside Liz. Red mostly stared at the food while me, and then Liz, got our food before taking a fork and eating right from the platter. I concentrated completely on my food; wanting to enjoy it to its fullest. I was only halfway done when that blaring alarm when off.

I looked up and quickly scanned the room. Red had already been done but he looked annoyed as he got his gun and coat. Liz put her plate on the cart and sighed before pushing it out of her way. She pulled out a sleek white phone and looked at something on it. I didn't know what to do with myself though, but I knew breakfast was now over. I put my plate on the cart and sat there; waiting for something to happen and always wanting more waffles.

"They only want you this time," Liz stated to Red. He nodded his head and loaded his gun. He was about to leave but turned around at the last second.

"Want to come with?" He asked. I smiled widely and jumped off the bed. I'd been wanting to test this new strength of mine all morning. As I went, I pulled on my tearing shoes with excitement. Red proceeded out the door and I followed.

"Ever fight monsters before?" Red asked as he checked his gun over and over again. Even though I wasn't weird looking, I rode in the back of the huge truck. I didn't want to sit with strange humans up front, so I insisted I sit back here. I stayed on the floor though since the movement of the floor made me feel unsteady in a bad way.

"A few," I responded, looking sideways at him. He was looking at me too now, and then he nodded his head.

"You're here to save people, I'll take care of the monster," He said. I nodded my head now.

"I'm fine with that," I responded. I enjoyed a little fighting, but not very much. It always lead to more conflict than the original one was worth. For example, WW I.

"Can you hear me?" Abe's voice came through what must have been an intercom somewhere.

"Yeah," Red responded for the both of us while I looked around for the speaker.

"Some type of dog like creature had invaded the subways. It detailed two trains, one of which was pressed into the docking platform," Abe said like he was reading off something.

"What could it be?" Red asked.

"It sounds like a creature known as Cerberus from Greek Mythology. It has three separate heads and is said to be as tall as the trains," Abe said. Red nodded his head.

"How do you kill it?" Red asked. Abe hesitated.

"It doesn't say here, but I will look. Until then, do what you usually do," He said in a shrugging type of voice.

"Alright," Red said as the truck came to a final stop. Red tossed me a red bulb attacked to a belt clip and an ear phone. "That's connected to Abe. Stay in contact with him," He said. I nodded and firmly attached the two things to my belt and wear while he walked over me and out the opening door. I scrambled up and followed him, walking easily as I always did. Fire trucks and paramedics surrounded the area. None of them were anywhere near the entrance (which looked more like a hole in the ground than anything) and I could hear why. There was howling, a lot of it. Three separate pitches for each of the three separate heads of the creature. Red jumped heavily down into the hole and I followed.

The area below was worse than I thought. Plaster dust hung thick in the air and there were blocks of rock everywhere. A train had truly been smashed into the area and there was a little area to the right where three noses were trying to nudge their way through to us. I could see people screaming inside the train as well as stains of blood against a few of the windows. I could tell the cars were crushed in some way, but it was all a matter of how bad.

"Hey there barky," Red said and ran toward the thing. On his last step, he drew his fist back and punched one of the noses roughly. There was a howl of pain and another rough push against the other side of the car. Red pushed through the crack and disappeared once it had stopped. Meanwhile, I rushed to the train doors. I sent a bolt of energy through and the door it easily opened.

"Come out this way," I yelled and looked inside. Anyone alive was pressed to the floor since the middle of the train had been crushed together. The people in front of the single line on the floor started to crawl really fast. There were sounds of Red fighting, but I tried very hard to block them out. People needed to be saved first. I left the train and looked for another door. There weren't any more for this side, since one half of the car was gone and replaced by a crushed chunk of metal. I watched people scurry out into the open with wild eyes. I jogged to the hole I had come through and yelled up.

"Get a ladder!" I yelled. I heard some shouts from above and soon a metal ladder was lowered. One by one the people started climbing up. "Is there anyone else?" I asked what seemed to be the last person. It was a young man, maybe in college. He shook his head no and took a step up the ladder.

I darted to the place Red had disappeared and went through. This side was much worse with lots of twisted metal and awkwardly lodged train cars. One by one I went to each one and helped whoever was left. Anyone who had been in the wrong place at the time this all happened, were dead or unsaveable. Still, there were a good amount of people who were able to run. Red had pushed the dog down the opposite end of the tracks and I could clearly hear the echoes of their fighting. I hurried the people along, eager to actually test this power to its extent.

Once everyone was out into the area with the hole, I joined the fight. The darkness wasn't a problem since a strong electrical current filtered through my body, making my veins glow blue and yellow. I felt powerful and confident, which I knew could easily be my downfall if I wasn't careful. I found Red, and he didn't look good with bit marks covering a good chunk of his now reveled skin. His jacket was in shreds as was most of his shirt underneath. The right head of the monster looked to be dead with a few bullet holes through its forehead, but the other two seemed to be perfectly fine and healthy they way they snapped and lunged at their prey.

I couldn't dart in. I would be dead in a matter of seconds before I could do anything useful. No doubt I would get Red killed in the process also. But…I may be able to attack it from here. Its paws touched the rails at one point or another and these rails were specifically made to transport electricity. I kneeled down and sent a large bolt through to test it. Luckily, Red wasn't touching that specific rail.

I watched the dog straighten up for a second and then howl in pain with its heads turned to the celling. It then turned them down and stared at me with snarling teeth. That defiantly didn't work the way it should have…

"Get out of here!" Red yelled and fired a few rounds at the black thing. They bounded off the dog's pelt as it lunged toward me. I ducked under it and briefly touched its skin to send another both through its body, thinking it might do something. I felt it collapse heavily against the ground, but it just got right back up. I pursed my lips…until I saw it sway. I bent down and sent another large bolt through the tracks, my last one, and watched as it stopped the beast's heart.

It collapsed over to the side, shaking the ground completely, just before I collapsed over too. I had just drained myself of power completely, and I almost regretted it until Red came over. He was bloody and tired, but he didn't look completely displeased at what I did.

"Did I do good?" I asked jokingly. I never looked to anyone for approval for one moment in my life, and me and Jay loved to joke about it. Red wasn't Jay though, not even close.

"You sure did," He responded with a small smile. I pushed myself to my feet and we slowly made our way back on equally shaky legs.

"He defiantly didn't want to die," I said lightly.

"Yeah…" He responded darkly. Life had been lost here, but there was still a lot that was saved. It was best to focus on the positives while we were alive now than to dwell on the negatives.

"A lot of people survived, so there's no reason to feel terrible," I told him.

"I was just thinking, a lot of monsters have been showing up recently," He said monotone.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking sideways at him.

"I don't know," he finished and that was the end of our conversation until we had gathered in the library at base after Red's wounds had been patched by Abe. The air there was serious, but I had no clue what my part would play in that one room on that one day.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long for Red and Emma to clean themselves up from their mission, and meet in the library as per Abe's instructions. He had given these instructions to them in the truck through our ear things. Red had explained to Emma that the library was one of the most secure rooms in the building with the least government security. It was the perfect place to talk and not be heard.

Emma was especially tense form the serious air surrounding the tree. Her fingers tapped nervously on the ground from where she was seated against one of the bookcases. Abe was nowhere to be found so far and it made her uneasy. She was never one for seriousness, and it was much more visible now that she was going to be involved in it somehow. At least, that's what she was assuming.

Liz had laid out all sorts of graphs and charts on the table before, and her and Red discussing them in quiet now. As much as Emma listened, she didn't understand anything they were saying. There were too many technical terms and such for her to follow with her primitive mind. All she could gather was whatever this was about was very bad and terrorizing the city and spreading out across the country.

Finally Abe came, arriving in part of his breathing suit and some normal clothes. He said a hurried "hello" to Emma before huddling with the other two around the coffee table. None of them tried to invite Emma over. All of them were completely wrapped in whatever was making their faces grey and knout.

She couldn't take it anymore. Emma fluidly got up and roughly pushed herself between Red and Liz. "Someone, tell me what's going on," She demanded in an annoyed but hurried voice. They could hear the traces of her past in her voice, a mixture of southern and Africanize. They all looked at her before Red sighed and sat back in his chair. Everyone had the same mixture of tiredness

**`Red**

"Monsters have been appearing at a much greater pace than usual," Abe said, his eyes searching among the papers. Liz picked out a colored line graph and shuffled it in front of him. Abe made this too technical. Yes, there were more monsters but doing all this stuff wasn't going to make the numbers go down. We needed to find the reason, not make observations and graphs.

"This is from last year," She said and pointed to a dot near the bottom edge of the graph, "Here is now." Her finger jumped past a few points to one high up on the graph, the highest so far I knew. Emma studied the graph and put a finger on the last low point before the jump. We already looked at the graph and found nothing at all. Em was looking like she had an idea or actually understood what was going on. For someone from the civil war, she looked pretty damn smart right now. This stuff may be a little beyond her though. It's even hard for me to understand in some places.

"When was this?" She asked. Abe examined it closely. Looks of course weren't everything. I knew that better than anyone else except maybe Emma. She was black and a woman after all, and neither of those was respected much through her lie. She must have understood racism and sexism though most of her life anyways.

"The reading from two months ago," He stated. We already looked at that. That's what Liz told me at least when I asked about it at first.

"How did it jump up?" She asked confused. I asked the same thing, and I go no answer. I asked why it went up though.

"The graph goes by months, so this was August," Liz said. That's not an answer. That's the when, not the why. Emma slowly nodded her head but then it froze. She wasn't one to freeze even when she thought of something in the spur of the moment. I've noticed that about her. If anything, she sped up. Her face crinkled in confusion and her hand went to her head, almost like it hurt. Something was wrong.

"Why did it jump then? Was there a warning?" She asked slowly. Liz was staring at the shuffle of papers while Abe shuffled through the piles.

"It was normal until the 15th," Abe responded. He was distracted. Him and Liz were still looking for information in their stack of papers instead of focusing on explaining it all to us. I've noticed that too, those two had their own world far above us.

"What happened that day?" Emma asked, slowly again. I felt like she knew something about this and that was why she was now holding her head, but it didn't feel right. It felt like there was something wrong.

"Many demons were out in the night attacking people," Abe said absently. Emma looked very confused now with her eyes closed. I've only seen this expression once before but not on her. It was when Abe helped a man remember his past.

"You think something on the 15th triggered this all," I guessed. Emma didn't respond, but she did put another hand to her head, her palms pressing into the temples. Something was defiantly hurting her inside her head, but I didn't say anything yet. She looked like she was trying to remember something and maybe that something was important. It was our jobs to stop demons from killing people, and if Emma could tell us something maybe the pain would be worth it. Right…?

"Something," She muttered. Liz abruptly got up; a few papers crinkled tightly in her hands, and went to the other side of the room where her electric blue mac was set up on the ancient wooden desk. It used to be father's…..but now Liz used it to help Abe with his learning. Abe turned his head to her before following. I didn't even try to move. Whatever those two were going to do wasn't going to make sense me at all. I watched Emma though. Her face furrowed further and she almost looked to be in true pain as her eyes squeezed even tighter shut.

I watched with concern and doubt for a minute before pushing myself up. I don't care if she might remember something, she was in obvious pain and looked like she was ready to fall over. "Sit down," I said softly and guided her to the couch. Automatically, she sat down, but she only seemed to get worse. Her face curled up in pain and tears shone at the corner of her clenched eyes. Her hands were gripping her hair in clumps and turning her fingers white. I felt panicked now.

"What's wrong?" I hushed. I haven't known her for long, but I know she's like me. She doesn't like others to know when she's in pain and prefers to be on her own. That's enough to stop me from calling Abe over here.

"Something's there…It hurts…I can't remember," She muttered through clenched teeth. I was out of options now. Her face was turning red from the stain and she looked like a tortured child.

"Abe!" I shouted. He snapped his head up and stared at me. "Something wrong with Emma," I explained. He pushed himself forward and came around the couch. Emma's head dipped down to her knees, what was left of her lose hair shielding her face. I backed away and let Abe kneel down in front of her.

"Emma," Abe whispered soothingly, "Can you hear me?" She didn't respond. I saw her lips mouthing words now, rapidly and she seemed to not be able to pay attention. Slowly, Abe reached his hands up to Emma's head and closed his eyes.

**Emma**

I remembered him again. Every time he comes back, I realize I had forgotten he was there. That's what he wanted though; to be hidden until the time was right. He was as powerful a god, but only as powerful as his brother Thor, who resided in Jay. We always forgot this, and maybe that's why people keep dying when they take over.

That last day he came was clear in my mind now. The moon had been full and the three of us were out in the forest. We had happened to be in the same city that day and were reluctant to leave. I remember the bright moon making everything a shadow, and I remembered that tone….it was always there before they came out and disappeared when they left. It awakened them inside us it seemed, but we never remembered when we woke up the next morning not far from any sort of massive destruction. The tone was mystical and low, a single note or maybe a cord. I never knew, and I doubt the other two did either. I don't even know if the other two have ever heard it. Maybe it was just me. His thoughts always floated into mine, giving me information and feelings. Somehow I knew they heard it too.

He was hurting my head now. I felt like fire was melting my mind as I tried to keep him away, but it wasn't working. MY fingers dug into my scalp in an effort to keep him inside, but also wanting to drag him out at the same time, drawing blood and pain. The physical pain was better than the fire.

"_GO AWAY!" _I screamed over and over in my mind as I wanted to cry.

Cold water splashed over my mind. The fire dimed, but images of the destruction flooded my mind. Every image brought the smell of burned flesh, begging, pleading, whimpers, blood, torture, and worst of all is the way this creature feasted on their dead flesh of the people its killed.

I screamed, whether it was out loud or not. I couldn't take any of it anymore, even as the water cooled the fire. The images were worse, I wanted the fire back. He retreated like he always now, but only because he was done having his fun with my mind. Tyr enjoyed everything destructive, that I always remembered everything things he's done when he comes back.

Finally I felt it. The peaceful darkness took away my screams and the images, but only for a little bit. Soon, they followed me and became my nightmares, joining the images of war that were already there to begin with.

**Red**

"What is going on?" I asked tensely. Abe was with Emma for a long time before she started screaming, but now she stopped and slumped over. Liz was here now, worried and wide eyes. Abe slumped backwards, shoving the coffee table back. I've never seen him so shaken up. Liz lay Emma across flat across the couch, but then froze. I went from looking at Abe to Liz to where she was looking. Emma's fingers were covered in blood. I looked to her hair and saw little spots that were darker than the rest. I felt sickened. I shouldn't have let it go on so long.

"There is a dark presence in her…It's maddening and dangerous," Abe said shakily.

"What does that mean?" I asked, now unnerved. I…I was a demon. I was born in the other world and brought here. Emma….she was born human I gathered. The way she had talked about being a child with her brother and Jay as well as with her mother and father and other siblings…she was once human.

"I don't know," Abe admitted softly. It's a scary thing when Abe doesn't know something.

"Will she be alright?" I asked, watching the wet patches in her hair. They didn't seem to be spreading, but did that even matter anymore? Whatever was in her head, dark or otherwise, was torture enough for her to want to try and dig her brains out. That seemed more important at the moment.

"I don't know," Abe admitted after a few minutes.

"What do we do?" Liz asked. She sat back and stared at Emma in fright. She was human too…but she was born the way she is. We know she is closer to some new form of human than anything else. Emma was a lot closer to being possessed by a demon than anything. I don't know much about that, but Abe always said it was a rare and dangerous thing that happened once every thousand years or so. Abe just shook his head this time though.

"I need to do research," He said and pushed himself up before disappearing out of the room. I collapsed in my chair and put my head in my hands. What did those scientists do to this girl...? The only way to know is to ask her when she woke up, and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I would try at least.

The nightmares faded just as they always did. My heart was beating hard and I wanted to cry, but I knew it was my past and I had to live with it. There was no denying that MY body had killed those people around the country…yet…I had just swore that we never killed anyone to the President of the United States.

I creaked opened my eyes and stared at a faraway bookcase for a few minutes. My head hurt from where I had gouged out pieces of my flesh and hair, but it was welcomed pain compared to what I was remembering. Tyr liked watching me suffer. I remembered chunks of missing memory now: tortured nights and painful days of seeing those dead people. He especially liked when I suffered mentally.

"You're awake," Liz said a little relieved. I tilted my head down and saw her sitting on the arm of Red's chair. They both were staring at me. I slowly nodded my head before gently pushing myself up. Every part of my body shook and protested, but I managed a sitting position.

"Do you remember what happened?" Red asked. I stared at him for a few minutes, feeling my age for the first time since computers first came out.

"Everything," I responded softly. This was the first time in my life that it was probably true. I now remembered the massacres that my body committed as well as all the stolen nights and days I've had with the boys in the past years. I had last seen Jay two months ago in Montana (after the incident), and Daniel three weeks ago in D.C.

Red slowly nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell us about the demon?" He asked slowly, leaning forward for the answer. I felt hollow as I stared back.

"I didn't remember him. Tyr likes to keep his presence a secret. He only came out to kill, and only when Thor was here to join him," I said monotone. I stared off into space, not knowing how to react to this new information that's been shoved into my mind. I knew it, but my mind hasn't processed it yet I think. "He showed me everything he's done now. I know why the demons are coming."

"Tyr? He's the demon?" Liz asked me. I nodded my head. "If he likes to be a secret, why would he show you anything at all?" Liz asked suspiciously.

"He always makes me forget him after he leaves. I think He wants me to try and stop it. He wants me to find Thor first, he knows I won't hesitate to find my brother," I said brokenly, tear almost forcing their way through my eyes. I saw my brother die by the world, and then I destroy the world for. I can't let that happen.

"Tyr was once called a god by the Norse. He protected the gates of hell, but when Thor gave up on humanity, he also lost his sanity and disappeared," Abe said from his fish tank. I didn't look, I just knew. My eyes looked past Red and stared at the bookcases. That made the tears sting a little.

"Why are the demons coming?" Red asked. I started at him, not wanting to say it, but knowing I had to.

"Ragnarok: the end of the world," I said softly, the reality chilling me all the way to my fingertips. That was when the tears fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma**

Everything was silent again. None of them knew what Ragnarok was, but Abe thought he did. He didn't say much but let with some mumble of words. I didn't hear them. I didn't hear anything but the screams from my newfound memories.

I can still see the world burning. Tyr knows what's going to happen; at least he thinks he does. He's sure about it that it's scary though. Demons will flood the earth, killing millions. Someone will be leading them on some kind of ship that floats through the air. It's dark and chipping away in flakes of what looks like ash the way it fades into the air. It's at least three miles long and another one across by the way it easily smashed through these city building and still has room on either side.

The world will suffer through a freezing winter then after the warriors come. Tyr will send the army on its way while him and Thor (me and Jay essentially) will summon a portal. Through it, a giant serpent will come and will destroy the world with ash and fire.

My body shook as I lay there. I barely noticed it anymore. The images kept coming of everything kept coming. Sometimes I smelled the scent of burning flesh from every memory I had of Tyr killing people with my body. I saw the dead, unrecognizable and bloody, every time I closed my eyes. When they were open, I saw demons killing and the world burning. I was intent on keeping my eyes open as long as possible because the future was easier than the past right now.

"Are you cold?" Liz asked, touching my shoulder gently. I twitched away from her touch and turned my head to look at her. She was suddenly kneeling down next to me looking very worried.

"No," I answered smally, unable to actually speak much. Tyr's probably taken my voice along with my sanity. I might be cold right now, or it may be the memories. I don't know anymore. I'll say it's the memories. She rubbed my shoulder and looked around. I turned my head back to its position staring at the table. They could probably see my eyes and wonder why I wasn't blinking. I brought an arm up and hid my face. Staring at the darkness of my shirt was better I found.

Something was draped over me, probably a cover. I barely heard Liz moving around. My ears were ringing it felt like now. The screams were stopping. Maybe it was because I didn't want to hear anything them anymore, maybe Tyr had taken them away. Abe came back through the door.

"I couldn't find much," Abe started. I moved my arm down a little and saw him put a pile of books on the table. I barely heard them slam down. Selective hearing has taken over.

"What's Ragnarok?" Liz asked, coming over to see the books. Abe looked at her and paused.

"The end of the world," He answered. She froze. I know. The time when everyone will die at some point and everyone will suffer.

"Someone is waking the sleeping demons so they can find their master. He'll lead them with a ship and they'll kill everyone alive," I said quietly. They all looked at me.

"It says something like that here," Abe muttered and looked through the books. _"It will start with a trembling in the earth, with that first tremble Loki shall break free of his bonds, and lead the undead in a battle upon a ship made of dead men's nails against the gods themselves."_

"It'll be winter when me and Jay will open the portal. Some sort of serpent will come and kill the world with ash and fire," I finished. Abe referred to his book.

"_A vast winter shall come, not a single winter but three rolled into one unyielding cold with no summer between. The Midgard Serpent shall free it's self from its tail and rise up from the ocean, spewing poison over land and sea. And the heaven shall offer no comfort, for the sun and the moon shall be swallowed whole," _He recited. There was silence.

"Who's waking the demons?" Red asked after a while. Abe looked to me for an answer. Tyr didn't show me that. The picture of that lady came into my mind. The one that woke those scorpion things that led to me being shot and brought here. Maybe he was showing it to me, or maybe I was remembering it on my own.

"She was at city hall. She's the one who woke that demon," I said softly.

"We should look at the security cameras. There might be a picture of her," Liz suggested. Abe nodded his head in agreement and she left to get permission to do this. What was her reasoning going to be for this, but I couldn't even focus on that.

"It says here that Loki will lead his army against the gods…Thor is one of those gods he'll fight against, but Tyr isn't listed," Abe told me, looking for an explanation.

"I don't know," I said almost as a whine. I felt like I was being crushed. I only know what Tyr gives me! That's all!

"Is Tyr on Loki's side then?" Red asked.

"No," Abe answered and shook his head, "Thor wouldn't help him then. His aim must be against Loki. Did he show you why he's going to do this?" He asked me. I just stared at him. Tyr didn't show me why, but he's crazy. I've learned that you don't need to make sense if you're crazy.

"Can't we separate the demon from Emma and prevent Tyr from doing anything?" Red asked Abe. He thought it over.

"I will have to see. Excuse me," Abe said and left hurriedly. I re-covered my eyes and stared at the threading of my shirt. The images were crushing me. I can't breathe. My head is pounding. I feel like I'm crying blood.

**Red**

My hands curled into fists and my teeth clenched as I watched Emma suffer. In only an hour, she was broken. Abe's books said that Tyr was insane…He had to be to do whatever he did to her. Those scientists had to have known he was crazy when they did this to her. They had to of, or at least realized at some point.

Emma was still shaking. It stopped when Abe came back, but now it started back up, worse than before. Her eyes were wide open still, just like before. She barely blinked that I could see. Maybe she was going insane herself now. My teeth hurt now. How could they do this to her? I don't know how to help her and neither does Abe.

"Tyr," She started. I leaned closer to hear her. She talked so softly now. "I killed so many people," She said with horror wavering her voice.

"You said you couldn't lie," I said to her suspiciously. I couldn't help it. She said she didn't kill anyone before and swore she couldn't lie. We stuck up for her; we swore she was telling the truth. If she lied to us…well she's in trouble.

"We can lie about things we don't know…Tyr killed them using my hands. I'm the one who killed them," She said. Her body shook harder and she curled into a ball.

"You didn't kill them, Tyr did," I told her and relaxed a little. She told us that Tyr takes over her, why can't he control her body as well? It wasn't her actions or mind that wanted anyone dead. It was Tyr, so it's his fault. He said he takes away her memories of it, so she can't intentionally lie about it. She's innocent.

"I couldn't control him," She said shakily. I felt like she was going to break completely. I can't let that happen. She's suffered enough in her life.

"It wasn't your fault," I reminded her and got up.

"They're dead because of me," She said hurriedly, her fingers curling into her hair.

"NO, they aren't," I told her and grabbed her hands. I don't know if she was conscious of what she was doing to her head before, but she would be now if she did anything. I stopped my hands from tightening when I saw the still glistening scratches under her hair. Did she feel them at all? She got quiet but didn't stop shaking.

"Kill me," She said in such a small voice I wondered if she actually said it. "Kill me," She repeated again after a minute with almost her former strength.

"No," I said firmly. She may have suffered all her life, but it can be better for her. This all has to end first though.

"If I die, Tyr goes away. The portal can't be opened, no one else will die," She mumbled. I clenched my teeth and jerked her up her hands and twisted her so she could face me.

"I won't let that happen," I told her strongly. She stared at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

"If Tyr takes control-" She started.

"We'll stop him. We won't let him kill anyone else," I told her. She stared at me and didn't respond. I put her down and took her silence as a yes. She curled back into a ball, but wasn't shaking anymore. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

"Don't go anywhere," I told her. She didn't move and I left. I can't be by her right now, it's too horrible. I was just outside the door when Abe came back down the hall. "Did you find anything?" I asked him. He shook his head no.

"There's no information on what the scientists actually did to her in her file. I did find a list of addresses and maps though. One of them leads to a place here in Manhattan," Abe said.

"I'll check it out then," I said. Abe paused.

"Should we try to find the other two?" He asked me.

"What other two?" I asked. Two could mean anything here.

"Jay and Daniel: Emma's family. Maybe they know something, or maybe they can help Emma," Abe said. I thought it over. We barely knew Emma, but those two grew up with her. They could help her more than the three of us. It's a good idea, except none of us know where they are. Not even Emma.

"How?" I asked. The FBI hasn't been able to find them for how many years already. Why should we have any better luck?

"When I looked into Emma's mind the first time, I saw the graveyard. It had a memory attracted that I haven't been able to decipher until now. It's also a way communicate with each other. They take a piece of paper and put it in the hollow of a tree and tie a black ribbon on a branch as a signal to the others that someone's been there," He told me.

"You want me to put a message in a tree then?" I asked, figuring it out on my own.

"Yes," Abe said and smiled.

"Okay," I agreed and shrugged, "You write it though." I turned and started walking away to find Liz. She shouldn't be far. Abe didn't say anything, but I heard him go back into the library. Good luck with Emma…I couldn't tell him out loud though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emma**

Someone came through the door again. I just want people to go away. I want to be left alone…My head's starting to hurt just like my ears. My nose is burning with the stench of fire just like my eyes are the ones seeing people twist and burn up to their death. The fires were started using my lightning…Is it really mine though? Tyr's the one who gave it to me.

"Emma," Abe said softly and kneeled down in front of me. I just stared at him. What does he want? "Can I see them?" He asked. I stared at him blankly. In back of him, I could still see the fire. It's hard trying to keep my focus on him, but I do out of respect. Do I want him to see them memories? Will I be kill because of them? I nodded my head yes. I want him to see them. If it means that these memories will stop any sooner (i.e. my death) then I want him to. He reached up an arm and took my hand.

I felt it again. It's like a soothing waterfall crashing over my mind. I can't think, I can't hear, I can't smell. I don't remember anything at all now. It's peace. I closed my eyes and let out one final breath of relief. I don't remember breathing again after that.

It was only just seconds after he delved into her mind when he drew away. Emma was already unconscious, but he felt more awake than ever. Instead of a few seconds, it felt like years have passed through with all he saw. Hundreds of years of history were compressed in her mind; hundreds of years of unknown killings, war, and experiments. Fear was all over his face though. He saw absolutely everything but he didn't necessarily remember all of it. The images of the world ending were the freshest in his mind though. It was much worse than he imagined.

He could barely understood most of things he saw. Much of it was jumbled together or coming in random sections. This wasn't the mind of anyone normal. Emma's mind was already spiraling down into insanity. Tyr is dangerous on his own, but inside someone he must be worse. It may be better for the world, but it would eventually drive that person to insanity. and unpredictable. They need to go to that address. They need more information on how they contained Tyr when many others have failed in the past with much more tame creatures.

**Red**

I didn't find Liz like I planned to. I searched for a little bit, but then I stopped. I wanted to ask her what she thought we should do about Emma, but I didn't even know what I thought we should do. Emma was onto something; the easiest solution was to kill her and Tyr at the same time. There were many methods for doing it.

Emma was a person though. One that was taken away from her family and experimented on. She was thrown into wars, suffered through a world where being black and a woman was the lowest sort of low in the world, and now was suffering through the torment of a demon inside her that she didn't even remember was inside her.

I need some sleep and maybe some time on my own to think this out. That's how I wound up heading back to my room. It turned out my searching for Liz had been for nothing, because there she was; lounging on my bed.

"I've been looking for you, you know," I said tiredly and sat down next to her. She slowly got up and moved over.

"I've been waiting here for you, you know," She said, imitating me. I chuckled and took a seat next to her.

"Did you get the tapes?" I asked. That was her part of the mission here. She shook her head.

"We don't have them here. The whole incident at City Hall was blamed on Emma because she tried to run. No one bothered to investigate further," She said almost with a sigh. "Someone's going to get them right now for us though."

"Abe found an address in Emma's file. We don't know why it was there, but we might want to check it out," I said, already wishing I didn't have the feeling that I should be one of the people to go investigate. Taking down that three headed dog had taken most of my energy. Was that really only a few hours ago?

"Where is it?" She asked curiously.

"Downtown somewhere," I responded and lay back. I felt like I go to sleep right now, but I won't. Liz put her head on my chest and relaxed. That makes me want to sleep even more.

"Why did they do that to Emma?" She asked me softly. Why do people do anything morally wrong? The same reason I was brought here in the first place; to own a weapon that no one else can. We aren't even considered people.

"To use us as weapons," I told her, my fingers curling in her soft hair.

"Is there any way we can help her?" She asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I want to say that we'll find a way, but I don't know if we can. It's a very huge "maybe" at this point though. If it came down to saving Emma or the entire world, we would have to pick saving the world no matter how much it would hurt us. I told Emma I wouldn't kill her, but if I had to…I would. I tilted my head up as my door opened again. It was Abe. I was up on my feet in a second. He looked bad; haunted almost.

"What happened?" I asked quickly. He waved me off and held up a folded piece of paper.

"I wrote a letter to Emma's family. We just need to deliver it," He said softly.

"You guys know where they are?" Liz hushed suspiciously. I think she's more suspicious of the fact that neither of us has told her this rather than that we may have lied to the president.

"In the graveyard where we found Emma, there is a tree where the three of them leave messages for each other. We will put this one there and hopefully they will respond," Abe said and handed it to me. I looked at it for a minute and then looked back at Abe.

"How will we know they'll respond?" I asked. I wasn't that curious as to what he actually wrote though.

"Everything we know is in that letter. They'll come if they're who Emma thinks they are," Abe said confidently. I nodded my head. "I told them that if they want to meet Emma they should wait for her there every odd day at six a.m." He continued. I nodded my head in agreement. Someone's thinking ahead.

"Is she alright now?" I asked softly. Abe cocked his head to the side, thinking. She didn't look much better than he does.

"She's asleep right now. Her mind is very fragile. It's already falling into insanity because of Tyr. I don't think she should be left alone because of that," He said truthfully. I was afraid of that when I saw her shaking the way she did.

"She's alone right now though," I brought up as I realized that all three of us were here.

"I know, but she won't wake up for a while though," Abe responded. I sighed and got up. We might as well deliver the message now and then go check out that address. Maybe she'll be better when she wakes up.

"How do we get to this building you found?" I asked. Abe blinked twice.

"You want to go now?" He asked. I nodded my head. He turned around and moved to leave.

"I did more research on it. The place used to be an underground lab. There's no way to get to it anymore from above ground, so you would have to go through the sewers. I have a map in the library," He said before he left. Liz grabbed my shirt as I was about to follow.

"I want to come with," She said strongly and got up. I looked to her hopelessly.

"Babe," I started but stopped. Her face was so defiant that it was beautiful. I wish I could say no.

"I want to see what they did to her," She said. I sighed and nodded. I want to know too.

"Let's go get that map then," I said. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss before running to get ready. I sighed and started getting ready myself. What have I just agreed to?

A black ribbon was hanging on one of the branches when they got to the grave. Red was the first to run his fingers through it fraying edges while Liz examined the tombstone more closely. She counted the years that the person had been alive. Sixteen. She frowned in sadness. That's too young for someone to die. Red found the hollow in the back of the tree. There was a message crammed in the back already though.

He carefully opened it and then closed it after glancing through the top and bottom. It was addressed to Emma from Danny. He put it in his pocket without reading anything else before replacing his own message. He untied the fraying ribbon on the branch and put his own up.

"He was sixteen when he died," Liz said softly. Red looked to her when she looked up at him. He finished tying the bow and then helped her up where she had been kneeling down in front of the tombstone.

"I know," He responded and looked sadly at it. All he could think about was how much Emma must have hurt when she watched her son being buried; never having the chance to be a part of his life to begin with. She told him that all three of them dropped him off at an orphanage when he was three. They hated it, but they stuck around and watched him from time to time. That was going to change he promised himself though. He was going to make sure she wouldn't have to abandon another child because she was being hunted. He was going to make sure she didn't have to be force herself to be alone.

"Where do we start?" Liz asked in a quiet voice. This place depressed her, but it was also a very beautiful spot. She wondered if Emma had picked it.

"City hall," He responded and led her back to the car. The sun was starting to set, but there were still plenty of people out. He was told to keep a low profile when he was out, so he tried his best by taking a car everywhere.

"Jump," Red hushed, holding his arms up to catch her. Liz dropped herself down to avoid the slick ladder. Red caught her, but didn't set her down yet. The ground was very squishy here.

"I can walk on my own," She told him. He sighed and set her down. There was a look of disgust that crossed her face as her boot sunk down into something firm but crushable. The smell could be a lot better as well as the upkeep. He handed her a flashlight and the carefully marked map. He took up his own flashlight and looked around. All the walls looked wet and slimy. His face wrinkled for a second at the stench. Abe had said this was closest entrance though. The map was incredibly long for it being the closest entrance though.

"We turn left up there," She said and pointed forward. Red complied and led the way, taking each direction very seriously and carefully. There was no talking besides that. Abe told them he had no idea what used to be in those labs. The last report from it said that it was being abandoned because of recent deaths. There were probably escaped experiments still down there after twenty years. It fit in with the rumors of monsters in the sewers that had been in place for years. Red has never investigated them though.

The tunnels got less slimy as they went, clearly much older and no longer used. Unlike other places, these had gates and stairs that went deeper underground. Neither were problems. The stairs were sturdily built and the gates were rusted brown. Then they came to an old steel door, this one only specked with rust. The middle was burst outwards like something had gotten out and was dark with dried blood. Something else looks like it ribbed the lock apart and also through towards the inside. Red drew his gun and proceeded. The door was heavy and also dragged against the floor because of a missing hinge. They could see why whatever was inside couldn't imply get out the door by pushing.

The room they entered was huge with cages of all sorts scattered around. Some were burst open with their bars curled down, others had the bars melted or missing. Bones covered the bottoms of each one, not all of them animal. There were two other doors in the huge room, both of them wide open. A few cages toward the back of the room clearly held humans a long time ago. All of them were dead with their bodies and bones deformed. Any parts of their body reachable from the outside were either missing or chewed one by something. They quickly moved on. There wasn't any information here.

The room to the right was a storage room of creatures in formaldehyde. None of them were alive or recognizable. There was class on the ground as if someone had smashed a few open, but the liquid was all dried up. There weren't any documents though like Abe wanted, so they moved on.

The room on the left made them both pale and sent Liz retreating backward to the file room. Red couldn't tear his face away from it all though. The walls were lined with dried blood. There were patches of it, claw marks, splatters, and even trails that made it seem like a body had been dragged up it. The floor was completely unrecognizable though. It was just a constant shade of redish-brown.

There were three metal tables in the middle of the room. He couldn't tell if it was rust of blood that had turned them the color they were though. Against the northern wall was another table with rows of different types of restraints and a lot of different kinds of blades. Most of them didn't even look medical based. Red swallowed hard and went through the only other door alone. He couldn't stand to imagine what might have happened in that room. There were no bodies, just blood. Liz could handle herself he knew, and she would call him if anything came by. He didn't think he could force her to come through the room though. The next room had the files they were looking for though.

"Liz!" He called and turned around. He kept the light trained on the floor, not that is was any less appalling. She appeared in the other doorway, her eyes closed very tightly. He came forward and gently led her into the new room he found.

"I found files," He told her as they eased through the doorway. He shut what was left of the torn up door as Liz went to work looking through the file cabinets. He wondered what had destroyed this door to make half of it look like it had been chewed on.

"These are all labeled with numbers," She said hopelessly. He came over and looked over her shoulder. Experiment numbers he was guessing.

"Let's start looking through them all then," He said with a sigh and went to the cabinet next to her. For the next few hours they read the descriptions of each file, looking for the three they wanted. They found them all together in the last of the ten cabinets. They were the most densely packed oldest looking files of all. Red wondered if these were actually their original files from when they were first taken hundreds of years ago. There was a loud clang and they froze.

Liz stuffed the files in her bag and got back out the map. "Time to go," He told her quietly and approached the door with his gun drawn. It was a good thing they talked as little as possible on their way here. All the rooms they went through were just as empty as they were when they had first entered them. Even the hallways they had taken to get there didn't even look disturbed. One of the gates Red had torn off was farther down the hallway than he left it, but they saw nothing else.

No more noises were heard, and that made both of them start to doubt themselves. They were starting to think that maybe they had been hearing things. There was still the chance they weren't though and whatever was down here was a lot smarter than them. Whatever made the noise might recognize Red as someone like them. That's what happened with Emma.

They made it out through the way they came in though, safe and sound. It was morning now as the car drove them back. Liz's backpack weighed much heavier than before as she realized something; on her back was a record of everything that's been done to Emma over the years. Did any of them really want to know what happened after what they saw down there?

Little did they know that there were others down there with them, hanging from the ceiling and hiding in the shadows. These were the children left behind from the experiments. As the two left with the gates thrown wide open though, they knew they could finally escape from their prison. As they came to the manhole though, they hesitated. After peeking above, they knew that this world wasn't for them. They were content to explore this world below that one. They were content and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost eight in the morning when Ren and Liz stumbled through the metal FBI doors to the building. It was long past nine when everyone that tried to question them decided to step out of their way and let them go to bed. The two gave vague answers at the most just to make them go away, and sometimes it worked. Some were more persistent though and needed be cut off by an elevator or door in order to get them to walk away. As soon as they got to Red's room, they collapsed into bed and barely moved. Abe and Emma were nowhere to be found so far and neither of them were willing to go look for them at this point.

Liz was up a few minutes later though, taking a shower and changing to better smelling clothes. She forced Red up as well made him take one too because he smelled just as bad as had. After that, they both fell asleep, huddled under the covers with Liz nestled in Red's arms.

**Red**

_I don't know this street I'm walking down. The sign to the right says it's 1__st__, but that's not right. I know that much here. The pavement is cracked everywhere. Cars are melted to the sidewalks. Everything is dusty, there's no sign of any grass. All the windows are broken in the buildings around. They are too short. The sky is grey and hazy. There's no sun. There is ash swirling in the wind. The trees on the sidewalks are shriveled and dead. There are no people anywhere._

"_Emma?" I question. She's in front of me now, floating in the air. She staring at me but her eyes look like white orbs. I take a step back. Blue electricity is crackling off of her body. Her clothes are unrecognizable and torn everywhere. _

_She takes a step forward on the air, and then another. She's walking toward me. Electricity bursts from the bottom of her feet with each step. She steps onto the ground a few feet from me. Dust flies up from the ground. The air around her is clear as the dust shoots away with every step forward. Every step forward that she takes makes me take one back. This isn't Emma._

"_Who are you?" I ask. I don't have my gun. There's no recognition in her face. She's blank. She raises her right hands. She shoots electricity at me. I scream at the pain._

**Emma**

"_Come on Em," Danny complains. He's waiting by the path to the creek. I watch him turn around and keep walking. I look back._

"_Jay," I complain. I'm waiting for him like always. My toes curl in the grass. Desa is on his back. She's smiling with her chubby little lips. The others are following behind him. They don't have faces. I've had this dream before._

"_Go. I'm coming," He answers and nods his head up. I turn and run to the path. I don't see Danny, but I know the way. The sky turns dark. The trees surround me. I wrap my arms around my shoulders. There's a wet fog on the ground. The path is overgrown. It's taking too long to get to the creek._

"_Jay…Danny?" I ask loudly. They never leave me alone at night. My dress is coarse. The ground is muddy and cold. I can't feel my feet. There are twigs cracking from boots. None of us have shoes. Slaves aren't allowed shoes. It's a hunter. I cover my mouth with both hands and hide behind a tree. The bark is comforting against my back._

"_Jay," I whisper. I'm scared. The Hunters are always taking us away at night. I don't know why I'm out here. Danny's next to me then. He grabs my hand and pulls me away. I'm not scared anymore. We run through the trees. We jump over the roots. Jay comes up next to me and we all run. None of us were able to escape last time. I smile before it shatters._

_They're dead. I see their lifeless head floating in the creek as it runs red with blood. The sun is smiling in the sky. It's laughing at me. Their bodies hang from the trees above. I scream. Their legs have been eaten away by animals. I'm pushed into the creek from behind._

_I taste the blood. I come up for air. Their heads are biting me. I'm being eaten alive. I scream again._

My eyes shoot open wide. My heart is pounding and I don't know what's real anymore.

**Fly little bird,**

**Fly little child,**

**Run across the plains and sleep in the sun.**

**The lions roam,**

**The gazells run,**

**And the zebras graze,**

**Remember these things as you fly into sleep.**

**You will never lose yourself the.**

**Fly little bird,**

**Fly little child,**

**Climb the trees and bathe in the water.**

**The birds fly,**

**The bugs bite,**

**And the elephants stomp.**

**Remember these things as you fly into sleep.**

**You will never lose yourself then.**

I mouth my mother's words. That's only thing I remember for sure right now. I always know this part of the song, but I never remember what her voice sounded like. She always liked to talk about her home. I slowly remember what's real and what's not. Jay and Danny are alive. We never escaped those Hunters that night coming back from the creek. We never died, but the creek looked like blood in the red moonlight.

My heart calms down. I want Jay back. He knew the whole lullaby. I only know the first two verses. He told me he remembers mama singing it too. Tears wells up in my eyes. Where is my brother? Where is Danny? I don't care if it's dangerous for them. I need them here. I need someone to tell me I'm not crazy.

I curl tighter into a ball with each thought. I charge the blanket. It clings to me. I feel a little better.

**Red**

My whole body hurts when Liz wakes me up. It feels like we just went to sleep...It's not that hard to believe though. "Abe wants us in the library," She tells me sleepily and keeps shaking me. I start to get up then. Whatever we need to do with Emma, we have to do it fast. I remember her terrified face from before we left….I remember the blank one from my dream.

"Let's go then," I say and push myself off the bed. She's right behind me as I shuffle out the door. She has the bag of files slung across her shoulder. I forgot about that. I shake my weird dream away for good. I can't doubt Emma right now until we have some real information.

"We're here," I say as soon as we come into the library. Abe is on the couch waiting. Liz goes ahead and drops her bag on the cleaned off table and I take my usual seat. I look over at Emma. She seems worse than before; smaller with the blanket clinging her. I'm tempted to shake her to make sure she's alive, but something told me that might be dangerous right now.

"She set up an electric field around her before I came in. I'm sure she's asleep though," Abe said. Liz puts the first file out and then pauses. She looks at Emma sadly and then goes back to work. I think we all feel bad for Emma. I think I'm the only one who considers her someone who could be dangerous though. Why couldn't she shock us and even kill us with lightning? She threatened the director the other day with it. Was it really only the other day?

"Where do we start?" Liz asks as she puts down the last file.

"We will only look at Emma's," Abe says and separates them. The other two go back in the bag and then Liz sets it aside. I wouldn't have felt comfortable reading files on two people I didn't know. It felt like it would be worse than looking at just Emma's. I watch Abe separate the huge file into three smaller ones. I take the smaller stack he hands me and start to look through them. These look like they might be the newer records on her.

The first page was a summary of her body. They took samples from every part of her body to prove that she was human. It talks about how they cut her open, explained what they found, and then how fast she recovered after each surgery. There were a lot of observations that cuts made in the same places took longer to heal each time. My stomach churned when I turned the page and saw pictures of her lying on a table cut open. I quickly turned the pages until I got to a page with just words. The first line of that page said they concluded that she was somewhat human.

The title of this page was, "OBSERVATIONS AFTER RETURN FROM THE WAR IN VIETNAM". I was right. This was the newer part of her file. She said they ran after the scientist split them after this war. I started with the first entry.

**11****th**** of April of 1950**

Subject E went through _final cold test_ today. Results concluded that subject's body is much more sensitive to cold than any normal human's. It did not get sick afterword and there were no signs of hypothermia. Sings of frostbite were many, but are fading as I write this approximately one hour after the test ended. Its survival instincts came out after she passed out after spending an hour in -4 degrees Celsius. Further testing in this area is not needed. Please refer to rest of page for research notes and additional information on previous tests.

….they tried to freeze her to death and gave her frostbite. How bad? Where…? Why? Why would anyone need to repeat this test to see how she reacted in the cold? I flipped the page and looked for anything that stood out. I don't plan to read all of this.

**1****st**** of May 1953**

_Water tests_ were inconclusive again. Need to develop more specific test. Its ability to swim is still at zero. Its ability to hold its breath was unattainable due to the fact of all electronic instruments were overloaded with It lost control. The entire lab went out and will take several weeks to fully repair. Several grounds were required to stabilize her this time and seemed to be more powerful than in previous tests. Test is to not be permitted ever again according to the President because of the extensive damage.

They tried to drown her too. My heart stopped for a minute. It says here that she can't swim at all and yet they've done this test at least twice on her to see how long she could hold her breath. Why?! They already established that she's mostly human at this point! Why would they need to test it further?!I skipped two pages and scanned the next one.

**22****nd**** of December 1954**

Results for _fire test_ were same as before. Subject E is no less flammable than any other human, but has a high tolerance for pain that has been noted on many occasions. It was able to stay conscious twenty minutes longer than any normal human. Does not experience shock from wounds afterwards. Test is not necessary to repeat anymore. Results are conclusive.

They burned her! Why?! Why would they need to repeat this test any number of times?! Shouldn't it be obvious the first time that she's just like any other human?!

**16th of February 1958**

Subject E does not feel electrocution at any point. Its body is incredibly conducive as well as also insolated around the important organs. At a hundred thousand volts it lost its conscious mind and become the monster. Several people were killed. Test was agreed by everyone to never be repeated again. The loss of more life is too great of a risk. Some wanted to try it again just to see if It would die.

They keep referring to her as an "it". She's human. She's just as much of a person as any of them were. She had a mother and father and a brother. Did these people have no morals at all? I turned to the back. I don't want to read what other horrors they did to her.

**20****th**** of July 1960**

Subject E is very restless after Subjects W and S were transferred. Sedation has been required on multiple occasions. The sedation seems to activate the monster and the instincts on a subconscious level. The drugs work less and less after each use. Today the monster took over after she was out. Four died from electric shock. It's safer to have her conscious now. Need to construct a better encasement out of non-conducting materials.

They took her family away from her. She told us that before. They separated them all…and then she got away. I remember that, but she didn't say anything about this. She just said they all went crazy.

**22****nd**** of July 1960**

Subject E escaped last night. Many were killed and the damage to the lab is severe. Messages was sent that Subjects S and W escaped as well from their bondages. The country is looking for them, and the President has promised us that we will be tried for reckless endangerment for not having them sedated. I know I will not go to jail, but I fear those under me who just did what I told them. I will try to protect them as much as possible though.

I know the military won't catch those three. If they try, the monsters will come out and kill many. I have no information on Subjects W and S, but Subject E's power was becoming unstable yesterday and I had many of the staff restricted from the lower levels. I have tried to warn the president that the army should not be involved in this search, but he has stopped listening to me. With a war starting, I'm wondering how we can ever hope to win it without any of them.

That's the absolute last thing in the packet. Emma said that none of them were ever caught again. Good. After reading this I know why they never wanted to go back. I understand why she took Abe when we first met and why she seemed to angry that I was working for the government. I put the papers down and dug my fingers into my eyes. How could any of them do this to her though? They treated her like some kind of object rather than the young girl she actually was. It doesn't matter how long she's been alive, she still acts like a young girl. She was less than human in their eyes…that's wrong. This is torture to read...it must have been hell to experience it…

"I found it," Abe said softly. I looked at him and saw him pull away a few pages from his stack. He put a sheet of black and white photos in the middle of the table. I leaned closer and set my stack face down on the corner. It was hard to make out, but they looked like they were the location of some sort of building. It looked government issue and isolated.

"This is the last place she was at. Most of the labs are reported to have been destroyed. This is the only one left," He said and put out a map. It led to a place in Arizona with an X over it.

"How were they destroyed?" I asked, wondering if the three of them did it. The entries I read talked about them going crazy.

"The President ordered them to be taken down at some time or another," He responded and smoothed out the map. It was kind of wrinkled with water damage.

"They don't mention the spell they used to call Tyr out or how they opened the gate in this file. They write about how scientists forced his blood down her throat in order to bind him here and then electrocuting her to give her control over him," He said in a very quiet voice. That's horrifying. I can picture it. Her being in the middle of a room, scared, maybe crying, with three men holding her in place. I grit my teeth. They had no right. She didn't choose that.

"How do we get him out of her?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"There's no information on that here. This file was only a summary sent for filing," He said and pointed to the map. "The information should be here though," He continued, "They tried to recreate the summoning using the same markings and ritual. The markings will still be burned into the floor somewhere there."

"I'm going with," Emma said silently in a disused voice. Everyone looked to her. Beneath her messy hair you could see her glowing blue eyes peeking out from under the cover.

"We'll need permission to leave first, and also to look at those tapes from City Hall," Liz said and got up.

"Let's get to it then," I said and was up. The sooner Tyr was out of Emma the better, for the world and us.


	12. Chapter 12

"How do you feel?" Red asked and took a seat in his chair near Emma. She stared at him with her glowing eyes, scared and silent. She didn't answer.

"Are you sure you want to go with?" Abe asked her unsurely. Her eyes jumped to him. Slowly she nodded her head yes even though her shaking hands said different.

"You won't find it…without me," She said softly, her voice no longer sweet and lively. It scared them by how different she was compared to the day before.

"Why won't we?" Abe asked and kneeled down next to her after he was assured the electric field was gone. She stared at him. Inside her eyes he saw nothing but fear. He remembered briefly that when she kidnapped him her eyes actually glistened and moved with the colored rivets in her eyes almost moving. Now they were just a constant blue. Her rivets were barely seen right now.

"You never saw it before," She told him. Abe stared at her, trying to find the meaning without asking another question. Her eyes stared at him and bluntness of the color was starting to unnerve him.

"You will be a guide then?" He asked. She nodded her head yes very slowly.

"Do you want something to eat or to go sleep right now?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "I'll go talk to the Director then about the trip," He finished and left.

"Emma you should really get some sleep and eat something," Liz recommended, "You never know when we'll get to go." She left with Abe to get the video footage from city hall. She figured it should have been brought here by now. Only Red was left to stare at Emma as she stared at the table.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her. Her gaze moved slowly to him.

"My mother used to sing us to sleep at night. Once I told her we were all the same and she told me everyone was different. The song was made so we don't forget ourselves through life. So we don't forget that we are the same," Emma said in a wispy voice.

"What was she like?" Red asked, not even wanting to question exactly what she meant by "we were all the same". Her eyes unfocused and glossed over.

"…I don't remember. I can't remember her even singing us to sleep. That's just what Jay told me she did," She responded. Red looked at her sadly. He supposed that if you've lived as long as she had you would forget most of your childhood. Red didn't know what to say. Then he remembered that Jay was her older brother.

"I always have this nightmare. We're going to the creek and it gets dark. We hear the hunters and we run. They always catch Jay and Danny and their always hung over the creek with their heads floating in the red water," She said softly, "Sometimes they eat me, sometimes I drown, sometimes I run." Red watched her very carefully with wide eyes. Why would she have this nightmare over and over again? How can she talk about it so calmly? Briefly he remembered his own nightmare, but he didn't remember what actually happened in it, only that he should be scared of Emma.

"When did you first have that nightmare?" He asked. He wondered if it was recent or if she's had it for many years. She shook her head no.

"I don't remember...it's always been there with the other ones. People always are dying, people always leave. The table is coated in blood," She said. She looked so much younger now. A child with almost no will to live. Red stood up without anything to do. He decided she should sleep and get away from this room.

"Let's get you to bed," Red said and picked her up. He paused for a moment. Her body reacted like a doll's; no resistance of movement at all. Her eyes didn't seem to see him at this point or anything in general as she muttered to herself.

"Are you still thinking about your mom?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about Jay," She responded. He nodded his head. "Jay always made the nightmares go away. He would be the one who took us away from the wars and hid us from the blood. There was blood everywhere, but he dug our own trenches for us. There were bullets everywhere…" She drones on. He wished she would stop talking now. He can picture the wars she's been in but can't imagine what it must have felt like, "…everything smelled like blood. We were always covered in mud and blood. We couldn't wash away the stench…" He wished he could find her family for her. Somehow he felt they could fix her, but the big question was where were they?

"Why didn't any of you leave the country?" He asked. He realized none of them had passports or identification, but if they acted natural, no one in Mexico would ask them for anything. They would have had to have broken a law lie…he remembered what she said about the massacres that they caused, but then he remembered a second later that she hadn't known about them before Tyr came forward and showed her just today. Or was it yesterday? The days are smashing together in his head.

"This was our home. It never mattered if we were killed or hurt, we were born here. We just….couldn't leave. It's too familiar," She said with many pauses and thoughts. He almost understood it. Going to other countries can be disorientating and was much worse when you didn't know the language or culture. Those three have been part of this country for at least half its life….they knew it front and back.

"Now you're free though. You don't have to worry about being hurt," He said. She stared at his shirt. They weren't free. Those government people weren't going to just let them go she knew. They were going to kill them all at some point because they themselves have killed hundreds of people subconsciously already.

"Almost," She whispered three times in a row. They were almost free she knew. The only real way they can be free is through death…none of them can die so they can never be free.

Emma was put in Red's bed form the moment they entered the room. For once, every cat did their best to stay as far away from Emma as possible and was even clawing at the walls as if they could almost escape. As Red set her down, he could feel the static coming off her in small waves. She curled into a ball with her cover tucked over her face. Red sighed and turned on the TV. She's hiding form them again and doesn't want to be bothered. A few minutes later Liz and Abe came in with a floppy disk waving in her hand. The cats shunned away from Abe and many of them huddled into a corner.

"I have the tape," Liz said and held up a disk. Red plucked it from her fingers and slid it into the Blu Ray player under the TV. A moment later it started up in a hazy grey scene. This was the very beginning of the night because the guards were walking around key areas and locking up. In the top left was the main entrance, the top right showed the angle from above the entrance, bottom left had the service desk in the center, and the bottom right stared down at the area in front of the desk.

"Here's Emma," She said and pointed to the corner of the bottom right. It only looked like a fleeting black smudge to the others though. Liz fasts forward through the guards going their rounds, sitting at the front desk with their feet propped up, drinking coffee, and on their phones.

The front door blew open by a strong breeze and a slim woman slowly walked in. She wore heeled boats and also her shirt had a hood that she used to cover her face. Her sleeves were in tatters and were long enough to cover her hands. Liz paused as the woman raised her hand so her palm face the men who were scrambling to their feet. Her skin wasn't white or dark on the scene, but gave off a grey that indicated it was some sort of color.

"I'm going to say she's not human," Red remarked. Liz nodded her head.

"I agree," She said and pressed play. A bolt of light shot forward. On the screen of the desk, three guards fell to the ground. She hadn't even stopped walking for that. She kept going forward and then turned to the edge of the room. She stopped against a wall with her back to all the cameras.

"That's Emma again," Liz said as something quickly brushed over the bottom right camera. Light bursts forward and stuns all the cameras. As the screens clear, they can see she has turned around and is looking up closely at one of the camera. There was one thing all of them could clearly make out; she had absolutely no face. It was completely smooth skin that was the same grey as her hand had been. She turned her head down then and was out through the same door she had entered. Liz stopped it as she saw the scorpion creatures come forward. She didn't want to see what happened to the guards.

"So, we're looking for a woman without a face and oddly colored skin then?" Red questioned. Liz nodded her head slowly, knowing that this wasn't going to be as easy for them than if they had an actual face to go by.

"I believe she is an incomplete doppelgänger," Abe stated, "I've see it in books where sometimes they aren't able to be finished…Our trip was approved by the Director by the way." Red nodded his head slowly.

"Why can't it be finished?" Liz asked. Abe stared at her with his big eyes, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"You need a living face to complete it," He answered. She shut her mouth and stared at him in shock. By living, she interpreted it as the face needed to be cut away from someone while they were still alive. The thought sickened her.

"What did you tell him?" Red asked Abe.

"I told them Emma knew a place that her family might be in Arizona. He jumped on the chance immediately," He answered. Red smiled slightly and nodded his head. They just had to be careful that they weren't caught in the lie now.

"They said they're going to rent a truck out to us, but we have to take two soldiers for security reasons. Emma also will have to be handcuffed to you so she doesn't run away," Liz admitted. That faltered Red's smile. The idea of being handcuffed to Emma for their entire trip did not sound fun at all. He understood why it couldn't be Liz though…he can save himself from her electricity but Liz can't.

"I thought it would be reasonable for them to meet at the lab that was most…familiar to them, but I don't know…" Abe said and blinked twice.

"We'll figure it out," Red said and looked back to the camera where the lady was frozen as she was half out the door. First they would help Emma and then they would find that lady.

A barely descript truck was backed up to the entrance of the building. On one side there was black lettering that read, "The Furniture Movers" with no pictures what so ever. On the back was the truck's VIN number as well as a number to call to report reckless driving. Two average guys with brown hair and brown eyes got out from the cab and came around to where Red, Abe, Liz, and Emma were standing with their things ready to go. Emma and Red's inner wrists were chained together with a fifteen foot chain at this point and Director Manning was watching them carefully while they waited for them to leave. Abe had not been given permission to leave, not that he wanted to anyways, but had set up his own way of seeing the base via camera. The amount of things he would need to just stay alive was not worth the effort.

The men didn't say anything to them. All they did was unhook the back door and swing it upwards to allow them to go in. First, they would have to maneuver around the many boxes that had been put there to hide the fact that there were three beds squashed in a row. Each of the beds had the grey colors and one white pillow.

"Good luck," Abe said to them as they started forward. Red nodded his head to Abe and helped Liz get Emma into the truck. Once she was on board, Liz was helped up and then finally Red. They climbed onto the beds and then were sealed inside by the two men as the boxes were adjusted and stack. They weren't going to get out of there anytime soon that was apparent. As soon as Emma was lead to her bed. She curled into her ball on top of the covers and did not move again. Liz moved to Red's bed on the far right just in case something happened. She was slightly grateful for the chain.

Emma had really seemed to be better when she fell asleep on Red's bed the other day. She had been completely calm and even peaceful….That was before she woke up screaming and then lashed out at Red when he tried to stop her from hurting herself or him. She hadn't even known what was going on at the time. She just kept looking around like she was surveying an unknown territory. After Red shook her a few times, she seemed to snap out of it. Her eyes had filled with tears and had collapsed from the stress. Red had been given a few nasty scratched down his arms from Emma, but otherwise no one was hurt. After that she hadn't even tried to sleep. Her eyes were open most of the time and they seemed to be growing darker as the hours passed Red noted to them when they were getting ready to leave.

Today, she had been worse though. She refused to eat or speak. No one wanted to touch her because she would flinch every time. She was scaring them without even meaning to. Right now, she's just trying to stay sane enough to not let Tyr take control.

She started at the wall thankfully so none of them could see her face. Her body would move at random intervals by means of shivering and jerking. Red couldn't tell if she was just depressed or scared about everything that might happen or already did happen. He didn't even try to think of their biggest fear; she might be losing control of the monster inside her as it destroyed her mind.

Most of the trip was spent sleeping for all of them. Very little talking was done. Liz talked to Abe sometimes through the camera and both she and Red would either learn something about the place they were heading to, the prophesized end of the world, or Tyr. None of it boasted their confidence or their spirits so the conversations usually didn't last very long. Emma never responded to anything they said or did.

Drivers were switched every eight hours and that was also when breaks were given to those in the back. Liz was the only one who went out most of the time though because they were normally in a "public" place that usually amounted to a gas station that was filled with people. Emma never answered Liz when she asked if she wanted to come out. Liz didn't try to touch Emma and it was safe to say she was scared of her. Throughout the trip, Emma talked to herself and that was what scared them more so.

They had just crossed the Arizona border when Red told Liz his resolution about Emma. At first, she was horrified that he would even think of killing her unprovoked…but then she listened as he told her what might happen if she does, in fact, lose her mind completely before they find a way to control her. With her power, she could kill millions of people without even thinking, and, as Abe mentioned to them, Tyr could be unstoppable if he takes complete control.

That was when she agreed that if they have no choice then they should kill Emma. That was also when she cried for the girl who had lived for hundreds of years and now must die because of what other people did to her.

The truck stopped then and as it did, Emma suddenly sat up. She turned around and stretched as though she had just woken up from a long nap, almost cat like. When she looked at Red, her eyes were back to their normal shade with their shinning rivets clearly visible. She didn't smile though.

"We're here," She said though in a small voice as she silently got to her feet.

"How do you know?" Red asked as he held the chain up so Liz could climb underneath it. Emma looked to the door. They could hear the metal scrapping as it opened.

"I can feel it," She said and shrugged. The boxes filled with nothing were brushed aside by the two drivers, one was a young blond man and the other was Hispanic with grey hair and a bristly beard.

"We're at the end of your map. Area 64, restricted work site for the government," The old man said and took a step back. Emma jumped lightly down and looked around. She trailed to the right side of the truck with her fingers brushing across the metal. The chain rattled and tugged Red's wrist as she did so. Both he and Liz quickly climbed down and joined her. She was standing strong now and staring beyond the high barbed fence at the crumbling building that sat there.

It might have been grey concrete at one point, but now it just looked dusty and old. All the windows were a tan color from the sand around it and even the piles of sand had come up pretty high up the walls and also blocking most of the front door. The two men audibly shut the back door and came around. The young man fiddled with a ring of keys while the old one stared at the building with them. The young and went to the front gate and unlocked the three different locks attached to it. Red narrowed his eyes at it as they clicked off. Two required a key, one a combination. Why was there so much security for an abandoned sight?

"This is it?" Liz asked and came up next to Emma. She nodded her head.

"Welcome to hell," She said and walked toward the now open gates. The soldiers stepped back from her while Red and Liz took their places on either side of her, watching for the craziness to come back. Little did they know that Tyr had lost all his power over Emma for the moment. For this one moment, her will was stronger than his because there were here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma**

I put a hand on the door and rubbed my hand over it. It's been buffed smooth by the sand but is still strong standing I can tell as I push on it. I remember how much I used to yearn for these doors the few times I got to see them. I step back and gesture for Red to open it. I don't feel like talking. Even if Tyr is gone for now, I don't want to invite him back by painfully walking. He pulls back and rams into it with his shoulder. The hindges break off the wall and I realize that the doors were meant to be opened toward us and not the other way around. Oh well, it's not like I ever saw the doors open anyways. I escaped through a window in the labs. The sand in front of the door falls inside and I step inside with Liz following me. Everything is dusty and dark in here but I'm not surprised. When was the last time this lab was opened? Fifty years ago maybe. I light my hand with electricity and hold it up. The room glows blue just like my hand.

"That's the file room," I tell them and point to the door behind the reception desk. I think it is at least. I remember doctors bringing papers into the room and coming out empty handed. Red nods his head and breaks down this door too. It sounded like it was locked from the snapping sound I heard. Both him and Liz file in but I hang back. I'm scared about what I'll see if I go into there. Paper can't hurt me, but what's on the paper can. I don't need to be reminded of what these people used to do here to all kinds of creatures. Once we came here, we weren't any more human than those scientists were. They were monsters just as much as we were. I come to the doorway and touch the light switch box. The lights come alive with my electricity and Liz turns off her little flashlight.

Liz taps her fingers across the sides of the many file cabinets while she reads the faded filing system. "This is going to take a while," She said and sighed.

"I'll take a look around for the whatever it is," Red said.

"Summoning circle," Liz said as she pulled open her first drawer. I took my hand away from the light switch and backed out. I don't want to be in there. Besides, the lights will stay on for a few hours even without my help. Red came out

"You should stay with Liz," Red said and looked at me. If only he knew how much I wanted that.

I know where the circle is," I respond and start leading the way through the doors still labels "LABS" across the doors. I slowed down as I spread out my electricity and activated the lights around me. Everything was smeared with burn marks and blood. Most of the doors were wide open or locked and a few were broken off and the floor was torn up in most places.

Briefly I saw chaos from the past. I ran down this hallway which was already breaking down. Other prisoners were tearing themselves from their bondage and spilling out the doors. They killed a lot of people as they went, but never each other and never me. I didn't try to save any of them. I knew they couldn't live in the world I wanted to live in and they would only slow me down. I knew that in this place "all for one" only goes so far.

I looked into one of the labs on the right. Dim light was shining in through the windows and from the hallway light. Blood was dried over the medical chair and the instruments on the table nearby. It was from the escape I knew because the tools were bloody. I looked away as I saw the whirling saw hanging over the chair arm. I remember how they loved to cut into me with the saw to test how long it took me to heal. It was always the same spot and they always would hit me to stop my screaming because it caused everything else to start screaming too. I shuddered

"You seem better than before," Red mentioned as I folded my arms over my chest. I nodded my head.

"My will is stronger for now," I respond.

"Why?" He asks. I don't know…

"There's something here that he doesn't like…I don't remember what," I say because that's what it feels like. He's still there, squirming just over my conscious mind, but he's staying far away from my senses so he can't physically be in this place in any way.

"It feels good, to be able to think again," I say. He nods his head almost like he understood.

"It's good to see you sane again," He responds after a minute. I see him looking into each of the labs and then quickly look away from it. He wasn't made in a lab like this. He wasn't strapped to the chairs or thrown in cages like an animal. I can tell. This place disgusts him. The government you work for is very disgusting Red, they just hid all the dirty stuff carefully away from you.

"The circle is by my cell," I tell him just as we reach the stairwell. I pause and light my hand up before going through the gouged doorway. One of the mutts must have done this after they got out of their cages. Who knows where the steel door went.

It's musty and smells like rust down here. I don't look to the ground because I remember that these stairs were slick with blood when I escaped. I remember falling a few times on my way up and the first time I remember that I kicked the dead body because it was a doctor that always smiled when he did his experiments on me.

I wasn't the one who escaped first. There were too man-beast creatures that got loose first and then I followed. They were the ones that released the mutts from their cages on the second floor and then helped those in the labs. I was conscious of escaping, but most of it is blocked out. I came to a landing and hear a crack as I step on a bone. I keep going and don't look down. There was a body on that landing I remember. It was a soldier at first who tried to shot me. A mutt rushing down the stairs saved me by ripping his head off. Mutts were more dog than human. The looked like werewolves but had more animal instinct than the intelligence that the man-beasts usually had. Mutts were the mistakes and rejects.

"Did you do all this?" Red asked in a soundless voice.

"The man-beasts and mutts did. They escaped first and I followed their lead just like everyone else," I said.

"Man beasts?" He questioned slight. It sounds like he can guess what I mean though.

"Men who's DNA was mixed with any sort of animal and have human intelligence, and mutts are the ones who are accidently created with too much animal instinct," I said softly as we reach another landing. I kept to the outside because I remember there was a stack of bodies around the inner railing. I guess they didn't clean up all the bodies here when they left. Maybe I'm wrong….maybe the beasts survived the attack and they decided it was safer to lock them in here. They would be long dead by now with nothing to eat though. I wonder where their bodies are…

"How far down did they put you?" Red asks at the forth landing.

"Ten floors," I answer and keep walking. The floors here were cleaner with less causalities so I was less careful. These were more of the prison floors and the causalities would be inside the prisons or higher up where there were enemies.

We came to the bottom floor now. It smelled strongly of earth and was so cold I could see my breath. This whole building was always cold due to its dense nature and that weird stone they made the first few floors with. The stone stops the heat somehow. I stop at the door and wait for Red. I see his eyes sparkle at me when I raise my lighted hand to see him.

"It's two rooms past this door. You go first," I say. This is where they did the clones and the stupid man-beasts. I don't want to be the first one inside because I know I'll see the preserved jars of their best creations if they're still intact after all these years. I know if there's a place I'll break from Tyr, it's here. Red opens the door and walks in.

The first room is smaller than I remember. Some of the glasses are broken, but my light shines through one of the intact ones. It was a person covered in scales. It scared me and I keep my head down. My breath came in shaky gasps. I hate this room. I rarely ever had to go through it because they had an elevator right next to my cell to bring me upstairs for tests. They used it for the man-beasts too I guess.

The next room was a testing room as big as a football field. I put my hand on the light switch and everything lights up. Everything was lab tables and very outdated equipment. This place was always filled with people when I had to come through. I remember that they were never scared of me.

The cages are through the door to the left but we keep going. I know it's in here toward the back. The black circle is still there toward the back and there's still dried blood around the edges where they tried sacrifices to summon a different demon. I remember my body burning as they forced me to stand there and watch. I remember it felt like Tyr was trying to break out of my chest with the calling. _"Not enough blood," _They said when the portal closed almost immediately after it opened. I never saw them try it again.

"This is it," I say in a quiet voice as I stare at it. I don't know if this is how they summoned Tyr in the first place, but this is how they opened the stupid portal and Tyr was certainly reacting to it. Red looked around it without moving. Somehow we have to bring this back to Abe I knew but I already knew how we were going to do it in the beginning.

I wipe the ground in front of me and let blue electricity drip from my fingers as I stare at the pattern. My fingers move of their own will and recreate the image to a smaller scale into the stone. We've all done this before at one time or another. We would copy statues and woodcuttings and sell them as the real deal when we needed some money in the past. It was fun…except for the part where we lose the feeling of everything in our bodies and out eye sight for longer and longer periods each time we do it.

Then it all snaps back painfully once it's done. My fingers feel like their burning, my head swells, and my eyes feel like they should be screwed shut so I can't see the light or anything.

"How did you do that?" Red asks softly. I sit back on my butt and press my puffy feeling hands into my eyes. The eyes were always the worst for me. Jay always said he hated how his hands felt. We were always different it seemed.

"Electricity. We can all do it to some degree. We can take this to Abe though much easier," I say but don't open my eyes. I feel like I'll die if I do

"Are you sure it's accurate? And How do we get it out of the floor-" He starts but then I collect myself and gather my lightning sword. I open my eyes just enough to see what I'm going. I don't use this very much, but Jay taught me because he likes it as a street gag for money. Carefully I cut around the edge of the picture and then edge it out of the hole. We've done this before too. It's easy. Red grabs it as I hold it up and puts it in his arm and offers me a hand and I lean down on one knee. I take it and let him pull me up. I need to lie down for a few hours now.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently. I nod my head.

"Yes. I just need some sleep, and we need to leave," I say and we head to the stairs slowly while I wait for my feet to stop prickling in shock. I don't want him looking at my cell so we need to leave right now. I don't want to look at it either. That place is much more destructive than I remember. I need to leave before I find any wolf shaped bodies…


End file.
